


When is Enough Enough?

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Series: When is Enough Enough? [Intrulogical Series] [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accident, Angst, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Friendship, Happy Ending, Human AU, I want the bros to be happy!, Injured Remus, Intrulogical, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logan calling Remus love because that's also cute as shit, M/M, Mentioned Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Sanders - Freeform, Remus and Logan being sappy and in love, Remus calling Logan Dragonfly because it's cute as shit, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Roman and Logan are good friends, Roman and Remus working out their shit, Romantic Fluff, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, TW slight mention of gore, Tags to be added, Very happy ending, a pretty soft prinxiety chapter, argument, background mociet, creativetwins fixing their relationship, mention of gore will probably intensify a bit later on, sanders sides human au, some very Remus-esque humor, things get real cute by the end, tw car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: “When is enough going to be enough?”“Remus, please, if you could just attempt to understand where I’m coming from–.”“Oh, excuseee me. I’m so sorry I’m not “understanding where you’re coming from”. He’s my fucking brother! You won’t even let me tell my brother that we’re together!”For a moment, Logan felt the urge to take a step backwards, as though he was a frightened animal being backed into a corner. Of course, that was ridiculous. Logan and Remus were merely having a…conversation. In all fairness, most conversations didn’t include this much yelling, but surely things would be fine.“I – I just need more time. I apologize. I’m not ready.” Anger flashed in Remus’s emerald eyes as he took a step closer to Logan, throwing his hands in the air.“I can’t fucking do this anymore, Logan!"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Prinxiety, romantic Intrulogical - Relationship
Series: When is Enough Enough? [Intrulogical Series] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820077
Comments: 158
Kudos: 349





	1. Chapter 1

“When is enough going to be enough?” 

“Remus, please, if you could just attempt to understand where I’m coming from–.”

“Oh, excuseee me. I’m so sorry I’m not “understanding where you’re coming from”. He’s my fucking _brother_! You won’t even let me tell my brother that we’re together!”

For a moment, Logan felt the urge to take a step backwards, as though he was a frightened animal being backed into a corner. Of course, the notion was ridiculous. Logan and Remus were merely having a...conversation. In all fairness, most conversations don't include this much yelling, but surely things would be fine.

“I – I just need more time. I apologize. I’m not ready.” Anger flashed in Remus's emerald eyes as he took a step closer to Logan, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I can’t fucking do this anymore, Logan! I said that I’d give you a couple months before you were ready to talk about us being together…but it’s been six now!”

“Seven…”

“What?” Logan swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. 

“It’s, uh, actually been seven months now. Seven months today.” Remus barked out a laugh, the sound bitter and thick with frustration. 

“Seven months. Jesus Christ.”

“I…I know it’s not a specifically celebrated time-frame, but I was going to surprise you. I wanted to take you out for a meal tonight.”

“What? Like you actually want to be seen in public with me?” Logan blinked in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Remus shook his head, running a hand through his already frazzled hair and laughed bitterly. 

“Well, it’s obvious that you don’t give a shit about me. I’m an idiot for not realizing it sooner…maybe Roman was right when he said I was the stupid twin.”

“Sweetheart, no – what? Of course I care about you, what are you going on about?” Confusion swirled in Logan’s head. Today had started out so ordinary, how could things worsen so rapidly? It was as though every word he uttered continued to damage the situation, so much so that if felt like Remus was near a breaking point. But what did that mean for him?

“Oh don’t sweetheart me, Logan!” He pointed an accusing finger at his boyfriend, pressing it into his chest,“You know exactly what I’m talking about!”

“I – I don’t –.”

“You don’t want to tell your friends about us? Fucking fine! I can handle that. But Roman? My brother? I know he and I don’t exactly get along most of the time, but have you ever considered my feelings in all this? Had you considered that maybe, I was happy to be your boyfriend? Maybe I wanted to tell my brother that I was in a loving, good relationship with someone who didn’t treat me like shit for once?” Logan felt as though the air has been sucked from his lungs.

“Was?” Remus set his arms at his side, sighing loudly and taking a step away from Logan.

“Yeah, _was_. I don’t know if I can do this anymore. I mean, seven fucking months. Do you recognize all of the things I’ve held back? All of the hesitations I’ve demonstrated just to protect your feelings? Feelings that so much of the time you pretend you don’t even have.”

“Rem–.”

“And you should know me well enough by now to know that I do not enjoy hesitating. I speak my fucking mind, and now I’m speaking it!”

“Remus,” Logan struggled to dislodge the name from his throat, his voice coming out far weaker than he intended, “Please, I apologize. Let’s just try and be rational about all this.”

“Oh you threw logic out the window a long time ago, baby. You’ve kept this hidden for too long and it’s driving me insane. But that’s probably what you think, right? I’m insane. I’m too much to handle.”

“Now, I never said anything like that!”

“Ah, but you didn’t have to! You think I don’t know what I’m like? I’m loud, I’m obnoxious, I always say what’s on my mind. I’m crude. I’m _nothing_ like you, and maybe I’m an idiot for thinking this could work.”

Logan's mind was consumed by panic. He felt himself floundering, desperately trying not to drown in the despair that had fallen over both of them. He'd had no idea that Remus had been thinking this way about himself, about their relationship. he hadn't seen the insecurity festering beneath crude humor and silly smiles. The movements where Remus had hesitated for just a fraction of a moment before kissing him, the look of unease that had set itself into his features over the last few months. How couldn't he have known? How could he be so dull?

“Remus, I…I don’t think about you in any of the ways you’ve described. The aspects of your personality are things that I love about you. Sincerely and truly. I’m sorry I’m – I’m just so…concerned about your relationship with Roman. You two are already on such bad terms, I feel as though revealing our relationship could worsen things. I would never want to be the cause of such a thing.”

Remus let out a sigh that sounded so heartbroken Logan's hand instinctively recoiled from his boyfriend's shoulder, falling limp at his side.

“You’re just scared.” Logan swallowed, feeling as though his heart was being twisted in his chest, deliberate and slow.

“I…”

“You’re scared that if Roman knows about this, then it’ll be that much more real. If he knows, you can’t hide anymore. There’s no coming back from that, it’s a commitment when you get the family involved.”

“But I _am_ committed to you. Sweetheart –.”

“ _I said don’t call be sweetheart_!” The words eruputting from Remus were raw, having cut their way up his throat like shards of glass. Logan could no longer ignore the tears that were brewing in his lover's eyes, nor did he know how to get ride of them. In a swift motion Remus wiped his eyes on his sleeve and spun around, already heading for the door.

“I’m taking a walk.” Logan barely made it a few feet closer to him before Remus stoped dead in his tracks, still refusing to face him. "Don't you dare follow me. I can't stand the sight of you right now."

The slam of the door sent Logan reeling. He was unsure of how long he stood there, staring absently at where his boyfriend had stood.

He'd had such grand plans for how the day would be spent. he'd intended on showing Remus how much he appreciated him, how much, despite his insistence of being mostly emotionless, love he felt for him. But standing in an empty apartment with his heart beating out of his chest, the love that has infiltrated his heart is replaced with numbness.

Defeated, Logan trudged to the sofa, collapsing and throwing his head in his hands.

 _How can I be so cruel?_ It isn't necessarily the first time that the thought had crossed his mind. He knows that despite his best intentions, he could be thoughtless. It was a strange thing to consider, the idea of such a logic-driven man being os irrational when it comes to his emotions. But that's just the issue; the complexity of his emotions.

It had never been Logan's intention to fall in love with Remus. In fact, it all happened quite accidentally. Knowing of his and Roman's complicated relationship, when Logan first became aquatinted with Remus he'd lived up to most expectations. He was crass, tumultuous and unpredictable as Roman had described...but it seemed there were some things he'd managed to leave out.

Remus was also endlessly fascinated with the science of the human body, the mysteries of the depths of the oceans and the endless ether of Outer Space as well as so many other things that captured the attention of Logan. Logan enjoyed the enthusiasm that Remus presented when talking about topics he liked, and although he tended to jump from topic to topic at random, Logan liked that too. Remus kept him on his toes, and he had grown to adore their strange, special bond.

It was supposed to stay platonic, or at least that's what he'd told himself. But despite everything, the feelings crept in. He dwelled on fractions of accidental contact for hours, scrutinizing the brush of their hands, the feeling of Remus's eyes settled over him for a second too long. He found himself getting lost in all that Remus described, the sound of his voice becoming one of Logan's very favorite things. Eventually, much of the space of his mind was taken up with catalogs of all of the things that Remus enjoyed, his wide, at times intimidating smile, his bold laugh. Logan found himself consumed in all things Remus and when he found himself in a situation where his friends lips were inches away from his own, he surged forward, claiming all he desired despite how illogical it seemed.

He'd intended to tell Roman right away, or at least that's what he kept making himself believe. At first, their relationship had seemed more dominated by lust than romantic feelings and he was able to convince himself that this was merely a fling. But with time, the feelings gained in strength, impossible to disregard any longer.

Remus was absolutely nothing he'd envisioned in a potential partner. He was boisterous. energetic, contentedly talking about any of the ides that pop into his head, no matter how odd or random. He had a bold, headache-inducing sense of fashion - as if that neon green and pink checkered shirt could even be _considered_ fashion of any kind. For God's sake, he had a mustache and a shock of silver running through his hair! Remus looked like a super-villain in a video game, meanwhile Logan stuck to button-downs and neckties. 

By all logic, they should have been incompadible. But it seemed their relationship defied all logic Logan can fall back on, because he'd fallen hard and fast for Remus. Why then, couldn't he muster up the courage to tell Roman that he's deeply in love with his twin? Logan had told himself that it was because of the fragile state of the brother's relationship, but after the argument that just transpired, Logan was beginning to doubt the validity of that.

He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Remus, he was sure of that. He loved him, deeply, despite all of the differences in their personality and the struggles they face. Why couldn't he bring himself to admit that Remus was the one who had captured his heart?

The thought was interrupted when Logan's phone began to chime. When he picked it up he noted that it was an unfamiliar number, as well as the fact that several hours had passed since Remus stormed out. Not being aware of the passage of time baffled Logan as he pressed _'talk'_ and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is this Logan Sanders?”

“Yes, speaking. What is this call in regard to?”

“I’m calling from Bright Orchard Hospital. Do you know a Remus Knight?” Logan felt his heartbeat begin to escalate in a matter of seconds. He clutched the phone tighter, panic swelling. 

“Yes. W-what’s going on?”

“I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”

=+=


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”
> 
> “An accident? W-what kind of an accident?” Logan could feel the blood pounding in his ears.
> 
> “I’m so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Mr. Knight was hit by a car. You’re the person listed on his emergency contacts, so we needed to inform you.”
> 
> Logan’s mind swam with panic; why wasn’t Roman his emergency contact? He knew the brothers had an…iffy relationship, but he had no idea he was Remus’s emergency contact, his boyfriend had never mentioned it.
> 
> The knowledge that Remus had been struck by a car and was in the hospital weighed on Logan immediately, so much so that he was thankful he’d been sitting down otherwise he might’ve collapsed. His boyfriend was hurt, how badly he wasn’t yet sure, and right after they’d just had an explosive argument. How could something like this happen? How could the universe be so cruel?
> 
> “How – how bad was it? What kind of condition is he in?” Logan stammered, his voice coming out miserably weak. 
> 
> “I’m afraid I don’t have all of the details at this time. But it’s been advised that you come as soon as possible.”

_“I’m afraid there’s been an accident.”_

“An accident? W-what kind of an accident?” Logan could feel the blood pounding in his ears.

“I’m so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Mr. Knight was hit by a car. You’re the person listed on his emergency contacts, so we needed to inform you.”

Logan's mind swam with panic; why wasn't Roman his emergency contact? He knew the brother had an...iffy relationship, but he had no idea he was Remus's emergency contact. His boyfriend had never mentioned it.

The knowledge that Remus had been struck by a car and was in the hospital weighed on Logan immediately, so much so that he was thankful that he'd been sitting down otherwise he might have collapsed. His boyfriend was hurt, how badly he wasn't yet sure, and right after they'd just had an explosive argument. How could something like this happen? How could the universe be so cruel?

“How – how bad was it? What kind of condition is he in?” Logan stammered, his voice coming out miserably weak. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have all of the details at this time. But it’s been advised that you come as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Logan could already feel the tears welling in his eye, “I’ll leave now.”

“Good. Again, I apologize for being the bearer of bad news.”

“Right…yes…” Logan hung up the phone, two tears rolling down his cheeks. It had been such a long time since anything has made Logan cry. He prided himself in his ability not to allow his emotions get the better of him, but now he wasn't sure if he's ever felt more strongly in all his life.

Getting in the car and starting the engine happened in a blur. The silence of the drive to the hospital was choking, aside from the sobs emitting from his throat. He did his best not to let the tears in his eyes haze his vision, the idea of an automobile accident happening on account of him crying an irony not lost on him.

Arriving at Bright Orchard Hospital, Logan parked haphazardly, praying he'd parked in the correct space but not being in the right mind-frame to bother checking. His legs carried him to the receptionist's desk, but the actions felt involuntary. His mind was nothing but static, and when he heard the receptionist say, "He's in surgery," it's almost incomprehensible.

Logan collapsed into the uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room, feeling the true weight of everything fall over him all at once. He'd gotten a chance to talk to a nurse, asking for anything known about Remus's condition, but the information he received did nothing to reassure him.

The nurse – her name-tag informing him that her name was Jackie – said that Remus had been in incredibly rough shape when they brought him in, bleeding profusely from his left side.

“The doctors going to do everything they can to make him okay again,” she said, clearly trying to uplift his spirits but it does nothing to help. Of course, the doctors would do anything possible to save Remus’s life; it was their job, after all. But that doesn't mean that Remus wasn't going to die.

He was in a position to lose the only man that he'd ever truly loved, and it's just too much to bear.

Logan might lose him, and if that's the case, their final conversation would be that horrific argument. Why was Logan so stupid? Why hadn't he just got over himself and called - _Roman_. His brother was in the hospital and Roman was none the wiser. 

Logan pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, doing his best to make his voice sound as though he hadn't just been bawling his eyes out as the phone rang and he prayed that it would be answered.

“What’s up, Microsoft Nerd?” Oh, thank _God_ he picked up.

“Roman-Roman something terrible has happened.” 

“Whoa, what’s going on? Wait…are you crying?” Logan could hear the concern in his friend's voice, a tone that's so unlike him. He supposed Roman had never heard him so distraught.

“It’s Remus.”

“Oh god, what has my brother done _this_ time? Whatever it is, I apologize on his behalf. And judging by your tone, it must have been something really awful."

“No, y-you don’t understand.” Logan’s voice trembled, the last of his composure slipping. 

“Understand what? Logan, what happened?”

“Remus he’s – he’s been injured. Badly.” 

“ _Badly_?” The tone of Roman’s voice immediately flipped from irritation to panic in a manner of seconds, “How badly?” Logan shook his head despite Roman’s inability to see, feeling the dampness under his glasses.

“I – I don’t know. He was struck by a car.”

“Oh…oh my god.”

“He’s in surgery right now. Roman, you need…I _require_ you to be here right now. I can’t wait here alone…”

“Jesus Christ, I’ll – I’ll be over right away. What hospital?” Despite how fractured his relationship with his brother was, it's clear that Roman had gotten swept up in a wave of deep distress.

“Bright Orchard.” 

“Ok – wait, hang on now, how did you know Remus was in the hospital before I did? That doesn’t make any sense.” Logan hardly had enough energy left to panic at the question.

“It appears I’m his emergency contact.”

“You? But why? I wasn’t aware you two even talked much, and I thought _I_ was his emergency contact.”

“Truthfully, I didn’t know I was his until now,” Logan said, the feeling of helplessness welling up inside of him. There was no reason to hide it any longer, doing so would only make things more complicated. “But I would imagine he chose me as his contact because Remus is my boyfriend.” 

The silence that hung between them was excruciating before Roman responded, incredulously, “ **What**? You and Remus? I…I had no idea, he never mentioned it. _You’ve_ never mentioned it, either. How long have you –”

“Seven months, but that isn’t important presently. Please, get here as soon as you’re able. It’s so hard to be alone waiting here to hear any news…” And though he’s intended to keep from doing so, Logan sobs into the phone, loudly and brokenly. 

“Right, okay. I’m sorry, Logan, I’m on my way now.” 

If the situation were different, surely Roman would have questioned their relationship further, or Logan for dating his brother, or so many other possibilities could have played out. But the reality of things was that Roman’s brother was hurt and Logan's alone and frightened. Those things would have to be tabled for another time.

“Please, hurry.”

“I’m will. Hang in there, Logan.”

“I’ll try…” And once the call ended, Logan was alone once more.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is getting very angsty. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Have a great day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan talk at the hospital while Remus is still in surgery.

Roman found Logan sitting in the waiting room with his face in his hands.

“Logan?”

Logan glanced up, his expression a mixture of pure dread and utter relief.

“Oh, Roman, thank god.” He stood up, his legs somewhat wobbly as he was engulfed in a hug. While Logan had never been particularly affectionate with his friends, he clung tightly to Roman, relishing in the small amount of comfort the embrace brought him.

“Is there any news?” Roman asked as he pulled away. Logan frowned shaking his head, sitting down again and looking more exhausted than Roman had ever seen him.

“No they haven’t said anything. I keep asking, trying to get updates, but they’re not providing me anything of use and…” Logan trailed off miserably and Roman sat beside him, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“ _Hey_ , it’s going to be okay. I’m sure they’ll give us updates as soon as they get them, for now we just need to be patient.”

Normally, Logan might've fired back with a pointed _When have you ever been patient?_ But he lacked the kind of energy for that sort of remark, or anything else for that matter.

“I’m just so…so frightened,” Logan admitted softly, cursing the tears that welled up in his eyes again, an infiltration of fear and sorrow he couldn't escape no matter how hard he attempted to block it out.

“I’m scared too,” Roman said, and the ache in his articulation made something in Logan’s chest burn.

“I apologize,” Logan said weakly, his eyes settling on the tile floor, “I haven’t been taking your feelings into account at all. I’m making this all about me…”

“Lo, no. Don’t talk like that. Believe me, I know a thing or two about making things all about myself,” a tinge of Roman’s insecurity came through his words, but neither of the friends were in the state to address such things, “And that isn’t what you’re doing. You’re just worried about your… _boyfriend_. That’s completely understandable.” Logan didn't miss the way that Roman struggles to say the word boyfriend, but he decided it best not to comment on it.

“I just want to see him and promise everything is going to be alright.” Logan hadn’t ever expected himself to get so swept up in an idealized reality. He was always so focused on the current situation and the best strategy to deal with things as they appeared, but right now all Logan could do was imagine a world where Remus was safe.

“And you will. I will too. We’ll both get to see him, Logan.”

Logan didn’t want to voice the concern that was eating him from the inside out. The idea was just too horrific, but he couldn’t help himself from asking the question.

“And what if we don’t?”

When his eyes met Roman’s he was positive admitting that fear was a massive mistake. The heavy-hearted look in Roman’s amber eyes made his chest clench, and he flinched when Roman motioned to take his hand.

“I apologize. I-I shouldn’t have said that.” Roman laced their fingers together, holding his hand tightly, comfortingly. 

“You don’t need to say sorry, specs. It’s okay. I know…I know that’s a possibility,” – Roman failed to specify what _that was_ , as it was completely unnecessary and far too hard for them to fully vocalize – “But I also know Remus won’t go down without a fight. He and I aren’t exactly at a great place in our relationship, but I still know by brother and I know he’s a fighter. There’s no way he’s going to stop annoying the shit out of everyone that easily.”

Though not entirely, the sentiment did manage to lift Logan’s spirits to some degree.

“I suppose you’re right. I’m just so scared that I’m…” Roman gave Logan’s hand a reassuring squeeze as Logan disentangled the words from his throat, “…that I’m going to lose him. We had an argument a few hours before I found out what happened.”

Roman gave him a look of sympathy.

“Oh? What about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

In truth, Logan did mind him asking a bit, but at this point it wasn’t worth the energy to hold anything back. Logan let go of Roman’s hand and pinched his temple, feeling the regret of the situation lap over him in pounding waves.

“He wanted me to tell you that we were together, but I didn’t want to. I was being foolish, and some things were said that I very much regret. And then he stormed off telling me that he was going for a walk and – and after that I got the call from the hospital.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me about you guys, anyway? I mean, I figured if you’d get with someone I would be one of the first people you told. Especially seeing as he’s my brother…” Roman attempted to mask the hurt, but despite how good his acting usually is, it did nothing to fool Logan.

“I apologize, Roman. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you, I was so entirely hellbent on it but now that I really ponder it, I don’t understand my actions.”

“Did anyone else know? Virgil? Patton? Janus?”

“No. None of them know…that was my choice, too. God I was so cruel to him…” The tears burning in Logan’s eyes matched the feeling of fire that enveloped his body, “At first I told myself that you would’ve disapproved of our relationship, or it would have further upset your relationship but now…I’m not sure about much of anything.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair before Roman responded.

“I hate to admit it but…you might be right about that. There’s no doubt in my mind that I would have teased you. That’s just –.”

“How you show your love?” Logan interrupted and Roman nodded, “I’m well aware.”

“I’m trying to get better about that, you know,” Roman said after a beat of silence, “Making fun of you guys, I mean.”

“You don’t need to worry about that. I can take it.”

“I know you can, but that doesn’t mean you have to. Not all the time, at least. I mean, I think about the way Virgil and I used to bicker.” A faint smile played across Logan’s lips as he thought of the early stages of his and Virgil’s relationship.

“Yes, you two could be quite cruel to each other. But you found that balance, and we were all certain you two were in love before you were even aware. It was quite amusing, seeing you two pine for one another, being oblivious of the other’s shared feelings.” Roman gasped in faux-offence, putting a hand over his heart.

“Well I never! You _wound_ me so, reminding me of my own ignorance!” And though it was a shot in the dark in a bleak situation, Roman’s dramatics got Logan to crack a bit more of a smile.

“I’m merely stating the facts. You two were hopelessly in love nearly from the start, and while irritating at times,”

“Hey!”

“It’s been a joy seeing how much the two of you have grown.” Roman grinned, happy that their reminiscing on the past could distract from the elephant in the room, if only for a little bit.

“So, how did things start with you and Remus?” For a moment, Logan was taken aback. He’d been certain that eventually, Roman would begin to question his relationship with Remus, but even so, it was a little jarring. He realized suddenly that he’d never regaled the story of their getting together to anyone.

“Well…it’s really not as interesting of a story as you and Virgil. I’m not sure you’ll want to hear it.”

“Oh come on, nerd. I’ve got to hear the story of how _my_ brother won your heart because let me reiterate here, that was incredibly unexpected. Plus, we both don’t have anywhere to go for a while. Let’s hear it.”

After a brief moment of contemplation Logan sighed, a sign to Roman that Logan would provide him with what he wanted.

“Fine, I suppose I could tell a bit of it.” Roman’s smile widened as Logan thought back to the night that he had first fallen for Remus Knightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I just set it up for a cheesy flashback sequence I wasn't even planning on writing? Yes I have. I'd love to hear what you guys think of the story thus-far, have a wonderful day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

The party was about just what Logan had expected; which was to say he wasn’t having a good time at all. It wasn’t Roman’s doing, the scene just wasn’t one that the logical man liked to frequent. When he’d first been invited, Logan had attempted to decline as politely as he could, reminding Roman how out of his comfort zone he would be.

“Oh come on, teach, you _must_ be in attendance! It wouldn’t be the same without you there.”

While Logan appreciated Roman’s assurance that the shindig wouldn’t be half as fun if he didn’t show up, he knew then that Roman would most likely get far two swept up in the atmosphere of the party – as well as his instance to shove his tongue down Virgil’s throat at every possible moment – to make Logan feel all that included. And that was just what was happening.

What had been described as an “intimate get-together between friends,” was in actuality Roman’s home being filled to the brim with cast-mates from former plays he’d taken part in, other theater workers and people whom he’d meet in his improv and acting classes, and some friends of Virgil’s. Logan was sure that these were decent individuals, but he knew almost no one who was in attendance, and already not having been a fan of parties in general, it was becoming imminent that choosing to come was a mistake.

Roman had greeted him at the door, of course, with Virgil already standing beside him with an arm around his waist and the couple had offered Logan something to drink. It was strange, seeing Virgil fairly comfortable in such a crowded atmosphere, as such a thing usually would be quite the fight with Virgil’s heightened anxiety. But Logan supposes that by Roman’s side, he felt a lot less vulnerable. It was nice, seeing his emo friend coming out of his shell, but it couldn’t take away from the fact that he was alone at a party he didn’t wish to be at.

He’d spoken with the couple briefly, as well as caught up with Patton and Janus. That was strange, too, seeing the two of them together so intimate, all things considered. Janus’s presence in the friend group for a long time was almost nonexistent. Janus and Virgil had been in a relationship some time ago that had turned rather sour. Logan didn’t know the particulars as to why, nor was it any of his business, but they all hadn’t gotten along with Janus very well for quite some time. He was known quite infamously for being a deceitful, lying person and was not welcomed in their presence.

But with time, it seemed that the old wounds between Virgil and Janus had healed for the most part and everyone was beginning to give him a chance. Logan had never had any particularly ill-feelings about Janus. He supposed wearing gloves all the time was a little strange, and there was that one time where Janus had impersonated him for a prank, but for the most part Logan was okay with him. Additionally, he made Patton happy, happier than Logan had seen him in such a long time and Logan could find no issue with that. Having known Patton for as long as Roman and Virgil, it was quite nice to see how Patton warmed up to Janus and eventually cultivated a romantic relationship with him.

Despite how sickly sweet the two couples are, they paid very little attention to Logan, spending time with one another and socializing with the other guests. Logan found himself standing alone in the kitchen, nursing half of a bear that he didn't particularly like before he felt a rather hard tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see Remus grinning widely at him, clad in the most hideous neon-green shorts, a black sequin shirt with puffy sleeves and dark green flip-flops. Needless to say, it wasn't the wildest thing Logan’s seen him wear.

“Hello Remus. I wasn’t aware you were in attendance.” He attempted to smoother the gratefulness that seeps into his tone, but to no avail. Remus’s grin only seemed to broaden.

“Oh, I _wasn’t_ invited,” Remus announced proudly, pulling himself up onto the counter so that he was sat beside Logan and had a better vantage point to fiddle with his tie. Logan pushed Remus’s hands away and smoothed out his tie. “I thought crashing my bro-bro’s party would be fun but what a bore this is! I’m so bored I could light myself on fire!”

It didn't surprise Logan that Remus wasn’t invited, seeing as his and Roman’s relationship was so fractured, but he didn't comment on it.

“That doesn’t sound like a very good idea,” Logan replied. Remus huffed. 

“You’re no fun!”

“That’s interesting, seeing as I seem to recall you having a great deal of fun when we went to the science museum.”

“Well –,” Logan didn't fail to take in the adorable, err, _intriguing_ way that Remus struggled to come up with a response, his face squeezed up in an exasperated expression, “Well that’s different! The museum was fun, not you!”

“Right, of course,” Logan said, knowing Remus was lying through his teeth, “how foolish of me.”

“Exactly. Speaking of fun, it doesn’t look like you were having too much of it before I showed up,” and oh, there was a delectable look in Remus’s eyes as he said it.

Logan wasn't an idiot, he knew there was a spark between them. Remus flirted shamelessly; then again, Remus flirted with _everyone_. But it felt different with him, more-sincere.

“You know me.”

“I _do_.”

“Parties aren’t my scene. Roman invited me, and I did not wish to hurt his feelings by not attending.” Remus pressed a pointed finger to Logan’s nose, a teasing smile painted on his face as Logan felt heat flush over his neck.

“Boop!” Remus chimed, pressing his finger again, knowing Logan wouldn’t let anyone else be so up in his personal space. Remus _liked_ that.

“You ever told my brother we talk?” Logan noted that Remus doesn’t say “we’re friends.” He said talk and talk, well, that could mean so many things.

“No, I don’t believe I’ve mentioned it,” – Logan’s fully aware he’d never mentioned it –, “I suppose I figured that you two have a troubled enough relationship as it is.” Remus cocked an eyebrow.

“And you figure you’d trouble it more?”

“I…well…I don’t –.”

“Oh, stop sputtering, Nerdy Wolverine. Doesn’t matter anyway, this way it’ll be a lot easier to fool around with you a little without Roman suspecting a thing.” Now _that_ brought the color out in Logan’s cheeks. He cleared his throat, keen to notice the look of satisfaction that brought Remus. While Logan was not always too keen to pick up when someone was flirting with him, it’s impossible to miss it with Remus. Subtlety really wasn't his forte.

“Very funny,” he chose to say, his brain failing to come up with a more suitable answer, deciding instead to change the subject, “Are you going to get something to drink?”

“Nah,” Remus responded, surprising Logan a great deal, “Me and alcohol don’t really mix all too well.”

“Oh, really? I can’t help but be surprised with that. I was under the impression that you’d enjoy drinking.” Remus’s lip quirked in a lopsided smile as he shruged his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’d think so. But nope, it kind of tends to bring out the worst of my behavior. Not to say that I’m not a bit of a handful most of the time.” Logan couldn't help but smirk at that.

“A bit?”

“Fine, I’m a _lot_ of a handful all of the time,” – Remus punctuated the “lot” by making a squeezing motion in front of his chest as if he were clutching a pair of invisible breasts – “I don’t see you complaining.”

“Not most of the time, I suppose.” Remus chuckled.

“Right. But anyway, the last time I got really, really wasted I climbed up on the roof and decided jumping from it into the pool was a real swell idea.” Although the idea of Remus doing such a thing wasn't by any means surprising, it’s still incredibly upsetting to contemplate. He could have been so severalty injured.

“My god.”

“Yeah, it was pretty wild ‘cuz I actually made it in the water. But if I hadn’t? I woulda splat all over the pavement.” Logan crinkled his nose.

“That’s not a very pleasant image.”

“Just my blood and guts _everywhere_ , all goopy on the pavement.”

“Remus –.”

“You think maybe my head might’ve turned the other way around? Or, or if I woulda broken all my bones and my arms and legs would have been all bent this way and that way and –.”

“Remus!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Remus said before grabbing Logan’s hand. “Hey, this party stinks. You wanna hang out outside? I don’t think there’s anybody out there.”

Honestly, the offer was quite tempting. Logan had barely gotten a word in with his other friends and he had just been considering calling it a night before Remus bumped into him. Additionally, Remus wasn't exactly on the guest list and it wouldn’t be odd to imagine Roman being a bit irritated to see his brother in his home.

“Sure, I suppose that sounds adequate,” Logan answered, certainly not because the idea of spending some alone time with Remus is compelling. No, that isn’t it at all, he merely wants to escape the part atmosphere.

“Goodie!” Remus declared vociferously, hopping off of the counter with more force than necessary. Before Logan could even grab the drink he’d been nursing that he did’t particularly want, Remus dragged him through the living room. A few of the party-goers did a double take, most definitely at Remus’s appalling outfit, Logan certainly can’t blame them. But as they push open the sliding-glass door to the backyard, Logan is emediately elated to see the backyard empty, just as Remus had said.

“What’d I tell ya? Nobody’s around,” Remus grinned devilishly before letting go of Logan’s hand – Logan most _certainly_ didn’t miss the lack of contact immediately – and all but collapsed in the grass. Logan sighed at the antics of his friend, watching him pretend to make Snow Angels on the lawn before deciding to lay beside him, ignoring how dirty it would get his clothes. That’s what always seems to happen when Logan spends time with Remus, he momentarily forgot things like how filthy he might get, or silly he might look, or feel. Remus, knowingly or not, made Logan let his walls down.

“Too bad we can’t see any stars out,” Remus said after a brief moment of silence, as Remus was almost _never_ silent, “I bet you could tell me a bunch of nerdy facts about the stars.”

“Well,” Logan said, suddenly feeling strangely nervous as Remus’s fingers brushed against his own, “I suppose, that is to say if you wanted to, we could go to the planetarium together sometime.”

“If I…wanted to?” Remus repeated questioningly. Logan averted eye-contact, casting his gaze to the Star-absent heavens.

“Yes,” Logan said, and though he wasn't looking he could practically see the smile that was spreading across his friend’s face, “If you wanted to. I know I tend to, uh, nerd-out, as you or Roman might say, when it comes to those things. But knowing the conversations we’ve had, I suppose we both nerd out about a lot of –.”

“You know I like you, right?”

Any of the words Logan had intended on saying come to a grinding halt as his eyes suddenly met Remus’s.

“I-I…uh…”

It isn’t as though Logan wasn’t aware of that. Remus had been making it fairly evident for some time, he just hadn’t expected it to be blurted out so brazenly. Looking back on that, though, he shouldn’t have expected anything different. Remus was a shameless, bold man who always said what he thought regardless of what ridicule might come of that.

“I like you a lot,” Remus continued, flipping on his side that their lips were only inches apart and Logan could feel Remus’s breath on his face. “And I know I can be a real pain in the ass. But you make me feel really special, Logan. Almost no one makes me feel special anymore, and it’s been so long since I really felt this way about someone, but I _like_ you.”

Logan wondered if the light in the backyard is dim enough to hide the blush that’s crept over his face, but knowing his luck, probably not. Logan felt himself beginning to shudder, a nervous response that’s so unlike his usual self. His breath hitched but Remus gives him time to collect his thoughts, a small kindness that isn’t lost on him.

“I…I like you too,” Logan admited finally, “I like you quite a bit, Remus.”

It would be a lie to say that Logan hadn’t thought of what kissing Remus might be like. He’d been imagining it quite a lot lately, but this didn’t quite fit the bill. He was expecting it to be rough, somewhere edging on violent, with far too much teeth. That isn’t to say that it was gentle, either. As Logan’s lips interlocked with Remus’s his friend returned the gesture enthusiastic, his hands suddenly all over Logan and mustache tickling his upper-lip just slightly. Tangled in his hair, roaming down his waist. It was open-mouthed, and hot and driven by more passion than Logan would have given himself credit for, but with as heated as the osculation is, Logan found himself overwhelmed by the tenderness that seeps through.

And when Logan found himself pinning Remus into the grass, his hair mussed up and eyes shining with infatuation, his hands straddling Remus’s waist, Logan couldn't help but grin.

“Oh, Dragonfly,” and oh heavens, Remus had certainly never called him that before because he _liked_ that, “I could get used to you on top of me.” Logan kissed him again, strong and unyielding, feeling all sense of his usual composure slip away.

Remus isn’t the man he was expecting, or even looking for at all, but now that he was here he couldn't seem to imagine any other possibility. All intentions of staying for the duration of the party fell away as Logan climbed off of Remus and stumbled to his feet, high off of the pleasure, and the enjoyment and all of the many, seemingly irrational feelings that flooded his mind. Usually, such an infiltration of strong emotion and the dizziness that they cause would terrify Logan but now he wasn't scared. He was _thrilled_.

“In that vein of thinking,” he said breathlessly, offering Remus a hand as he helped him to his feet, “Maybe we should continue this back at my place?” The flash in Remus’s eyes was positively devious.

“What? You don’t want to continue this _here_? Think of all the people who could walk out and see us?” Logan sputtered for a moment before seeing the teasing expression on Remus’s face.

“I’m kidding! Come on, nerd. Let’s blow this pop-stand.”

Remus held his hand tight as they walked through the yard and slipped out the back-gate, Logan’s mind running circles as they made it to his car. Logan was overjoyed for taking Roman up on his invitation, to not go to this party would have been a grave mistake.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this was such a fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed this flash-back scene, and I would love to think what you thought of this chapter! have a wonderful day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to distract him from his worries, Roman convinces Logan to tell him the story of how he first told Remus he loved him.

“Gross!” Logan blinked.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You guys almost had _sex_ in my backyard?! During a party full of a bunch of people?! Logan I’m surprised at you!” Logan attempted to smother a smile, but to no avail. Roman gave him a shove.

“Well, we didn’t. Almost, just as you said, even in my state of…”

“Insane horiness?” Logan rolled his eyes.

“…Arousal.”

“Ugh, that makes it sound _worse_. And also, you did **not** need to provide that much information!”

“Well…you did ask,” Logan says simply, earning an exasperated huff from Roman.

“Yeah, yeah, I _asked_. I still think you could’ve skipped some bits,” Roman grumbled irritably before resting his elbows on the plastic waiting room chair, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t like the look in your eyes at _all_ , Roman. It just spells trouble.”

“My brother calls you _Dragonfly_ ,” Roman said, lullingly and pleased to see how it made Logan’s cheeks flush slightly. Logan rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes trained on the tile floor.

“Yes…he does.”

“Of all the things I’d imagine Remus calling his lover,” – Roman was keen to note how Logan’s cheeks flushed just a shade redder at that – “I never would’ve imagined something so, well, tender.” Logan shrugged, as though the pet name that set his heart alight every time his boyfriend uses it was trivial to him. 

“Remus told me he calls me that because he likes insects.” Roman guffawed at that.

“Surely the reason must be more poetic than that! Dragonflies have beautiful, shimmering wings. Perhaps that’s what my dear brother thinks of you, that you’re shimmering and beautiful.” Logan gave his friend a quizzical glance.

“Just a moment ago you seemed surprised that Remus calls me anything more tender than a dork.” Roman snickered.

“ _Dork_. Which you know also means –.”

“Whale penis,” Logan interjected with a sigh, “Yes, I’m aware. He’s quick to call me that any time he’s irritated with me.”

“He must call you a dork a lot, then.” Logan swatted him in the arm, sending him a pointed glare with no real fire behind it. A silence fell over the pair for a long moment, blanketing them in quiet. Roman could see the gears in Logan’s mind turning, could practically hear Logan’s mind screaming with worry and anger and regret. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Logan sighed, the sound labored and sad. He ran a hand through his hair, an action that in any other instance might’ve shocked Roman. Logan was usually so button-down, so put together. But now here he sat, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, his hair ruffled.

“Yes,” he answered hoarsely, his voice just above a whisper, “I love Remus, dearly. More than anything.” From the sudden surprised, wounded expression that settled onto Logan’s face, it looked as though he’d just come to terms with that. Loving Remus _more than anything_. A man so driven by logic and facts tossed headfirst into the throws of romance, unable to claw his way back out, no longer _wanting_ to. 

In all the time that Roman has known Logan, he’s never seemed truly happy. Of course there were moments where the two would have wonderful times together, carrying out interesting conversations. Roman loved his friend so much, and he knew his friend loved him just the same but there had always been a melancholy settled deep in Logan’s bones. There were moments in the past where Roman wondered if Logan had simply been born to be a fairly sad, unsatisfied person.

He’d fulfilled himself with teaching (Thank _god_ it was a Saturday. The idea of Logan hearing the news of Remus’s injury in his workplace was not a pleasant one) and he spent ample time with his friends. But Logan Sanders had never seeked out love. As far as Roman had believed, he never _would_. He was a man who kept the company of himself, who maybe could only tolerate himself.

Except…Logan had fallen in love. Logan had let his walls down, he’s _let somebody in_. He’d let Remus in. Roman still can’t believe it, the thought of Logan and his brother being so in love with each other is not an easy one to comprehend. But regardless of his disbelief, it’s true. 

Logan hadn’t told him, he hadn’t let Remus tell him and that…well that did sting. But it was clear now how deeply Logan regretted that, how much he hardly understood his reasoning and Roman couldn’t stay mad. If anything, he was angry with himself. Even not having been told, he should have seen the signs a mile away. Looking back, Logan had _seemed_ happier, and Roman couldn’t wrap his head around it. But he had never even considered that someone might be making Logan happy, least of all his brother.

Remus had seemed happier too, at least that's what he'd thought when he'd seen him. Roman and his brother didn’t see each other often, their relationship wasn’t strong enough to weather the storms of prolonged interactions. Roman regretted that too, now, how damaged they were. When Remus woke up and was alright – because damnit, he _would_ be alright. If he had to, Roman was determined to channel all his energy to pull his brother from the grave. He wouldn’t lose him, and neither would Logan. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

“Which one of you said it first?” Logan glanced up at Roman, the tormented expression that had invaded his face replaced with one of confusion. Roman prayed that his asking would distract Logan from his deep-seeded worry rather than escalate it. He didn’t exactly have a better idea.

“What?”

“I love you,” Roman clarified, searching for hope in Logan’s eyes and doing his best to mask his despair when he found very little of it, “Which one of you said it first?”

“Oh,” Logan said, “I did.” Roman couldn’t help but be surprised.

“ _Really_? Oh, was it terribly romantic, Logan? Did you hold my brother close and whisper it in his ear, kissing him like he’d never been kissed before? Did it happen during a candlelit dinner, or perhaps on a picnic as you watched the sun set?” The dramatic questioning earned a tired chuckle from Logan, something Roman considered a job well-done.

“Hardly,” Logan responded through his laugh, “I hadn’t even meant to say it at the time, if memory serves correctly.” Logan said that as if the moment wasn’t carefully archived in his mind, easily accessible and played back often.

“Is that so?” 

=+=

Logan walked through the door, sighing as he removed his shoes and set down his briefcase. Logan never disliked his job, teaching had always been his dream. Regardless, teaching fifteen- year-old Chemistry had its exhausting moments and he was thankful to be home. 

For a moment Logan wondered if Remus was already over, before hearing a _clang_ from the kitchen and sighed fondly. 

“I’m home, dear.” He heard the shuffling of feet before Remus poked his head through the kitchen doorway, his eyes lighting up.

“Dragonfly!” Remus exclaimed excitedly, bounding in Logan’s direction much like an excitable puppy before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Logan chuckled, returning the embrace.

“Hello, Remus. How are you today?” Logan had never thought of himself as someone to use pet-names. It was undignifying, he’d thought, and he certainly wouldn’t want to be called some sappy, silly name. But yet here he was, in the arms of the strange, extraordinarily weird man who had captured his heart. He was beginning to think he’d be willing to call Remus anything, no matter how silly, so long as it brought a smile to his face.

“Better now that you’re here,” Remus responded sappily before pressing a slow, burning kiss to Logan’s lips. The teacher pulled back breathlessly, his hands resting on Remus’s shoulders.

It was only four months into their relationship and Logan had recently given Remus a key to his apartment. If a friend of his had provided a partner with such easy access to their home so quickly into a romantic endeavor, Logan might’ve scolded them. Surely such a thing was unwise, surely it was far too quick. But, strangely enough, Logan had made this decision and none of his friends were aware to scold him. 

He hadn’t intended to rush into things at full force. There had even been a concern early-on that Remus and his relationship was more dominated by the desire for intercourse than anything else. Looking back, the thought was foolish. There had been strong feelings between them long before they decided to begin a relationship, feelings that had only increased in volume as time went on. 

At first Logan had told himself that how would be cautious, take things one step at a time. but before he was even aware of it, he was breaking his own rules, allowing Remus to go as fast as he liked, allowing _himself_ to do so. He disregarded all hesitations because in all honesty, there were very few. Remus was a very impulsive person. He’d claimed in many instances that there was no rhyme or reason for his behavior much of the time, which Logan believed to be true, but he’d never expected the impulsiveness to carry over to him. Remus did and said what he wanted almost always, he took what he desired to be his. Logan supposed he was taking what he wanted now, too. 

“Mm, someone’s happy to see me,” Remus grinned, his mustache curling up as he smiled and kissed Logan again. 

“Of course, dear. I’m always pleased to be in your company. And it’s been a rather tiring day.” Remus pouted his lip, releasing Logan from his hold of him and giving his boyfriend a once-over. If his eyes focused on Logan’s _lower regions_ a second or two too long, Logan made no comment against it. 

“My poor, sweet teacher,” he crooned, cupping Logan’s cheeks in his own, “Your students are running you positively raged!” Logan quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to say –.” Logan fell silent as Remus’s hands found themselves around his waist and hefting him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. Despite his intention to do otherwise, Logan let out a string of giggles, good lord, Logan was _giggling_ as Remus held him. Remus was clearly much stronger than Logan had previously assumed, not that he was complaining. 

“You have the _cutest_ laugh, dragonfly,” Remus announced fondly, setting Logan down on the couch and flopping himself beside him. “Why don’t you let me hear it more?” Logan sighed, recovering from the sudden laughing fit and attempting to adjust his tie. Remus, it seemed, was having none of it as he grabbed the tie and yanked it off, dangling it away from Logan's reach. 

“Because I like to be taken seriously,” Logan said curtly, attempting to take back the tie before Remus moved away from his boyfriend and arched his arm back, releasing the tie. The article of clothing sailed through the air, miraculously landing on top of the TV, hanging limp across the screen. Logan exhaled, rolling his eyes as Remus grinned joyfully.

“You’re incorrigible.” 

“You better believe it, baby!” Remus said proudly, wrapping his arms around Logan’s waist and holding him in place so that he wouldn’t be able to retrieve the tie. Logan struggled for a moment, in vain, before giving up and slackening against the couch. 

“Is it so surprising that I want to be taken seriously?” Logan asked, only to find a hand being ran through his hair, quickly ruffling it. With anyone else, Logan would’ve pulled away immediately, spending maybe a bit too much time in the morning making sure his hair is just-so, so much time it might even rival that of Roman’s routine, not that he needed to know. Logan’s appearance was important to him; he wanted people to understand on looks alone that he meant business. But it seemed Remus enjoyed the luxury of all kinds of exceptions, because Logan simply leaned into the touch like he was a cat receiving a scratch behind the ear, enjoying as Remus carded his fingers through his hair.

“My dork,” Logan decided against commenting on the nickname, knowing it would only send Remus into a whale-penis-related-rant, “Always _so_ serious. I adore seeing you like this, so vulnerable with me. You put up so many walls with other people, do you know that?” Logan shut his eyes, sighing contently as Remus massaged his scalp.

“Do I?” Logan asked in a relaxed tone as though he didn’t know that for a fact.

“You do. You’re so certain that people won’t listen to you if you don’t hide away all your emotions and act as austere as possible. But look at you now? So content, so at peace. So beautiful and relaxed.” Logan found he didn’t have the energy to have a rebuttal of any kind, instead melting into Remus with his head in his lap. His boyfriend chuckled at that.

“Is this about the time you attempt and jump-scare me again?” Logan muttered against Remus’s thigh after a moment of silence. A vexed sound bubbled in Remus’s throat.

“Well, maybe I was considering it. But I can’t now, you’ll be expecting it!” Logan laughed lightly at that. It was strange, how much he laughed so openly in front of Remus. With other people, even his friends, Logan often found himself holding back laughter. But it seemed his boyfriend just brought it out of him, whether he wanted it to or not.

“What did you do today, sweetheart?” 

“I started writing a new chapter,” Remus said proudly, his hands still massaging his scalp. Logan knew all about the current book that Remus was working on, another one of his growing collection of horror stories that were gaining in popularity recently. At this rate, he might soon be dating a renowned author.

“You’ll have to let me read it when it’s finished,” Logan hummed, “How’s it going so far?” In all honesty, Logan did not usually care for the kind of work that Remus did. He was a horror writer, a style of literature that had never been one to captivate Logan. It was always so far-fetched, so unnecessarily violent. But he liked the way that Remus wrote. Could it be because he was dating him? Perhaps, but he enjoyed Remus’s style. It was brazening and energetic and intense, much like Remus himself. 

“It’s going okay, but I think it needs _more_ gore.”

“Don’t you always say that, dear?” 

“Well, yeah, but I really mean it this time! I’m writing about a pack of wild dogs tearing a man limb from limb!” 

“How dreadful.” 

“I know!” Remus responded, his voice almost concerningly happy to be talking about such carnage. But this was Remus, and thus, business as usual. “It’s all so much fun! And after that I came here before you arrived, and I stole your pudding.”

“Remus, the food in the fridge is just as much yours as it is mine when you stay here. Help yourself.”

“I ate it with a fork!” Remus announced loudly, practically beaming. 

“That seems…needlessly time consuming,” Logan grimaced.

“Oh, it was! The pudding kept sliding off the fork. After a while I just decided to stick my tongue in the container and scoop it out.” The tone of voice that Remus used while describing the consumption of food was unnecessarily sexual, but again, not surprising. Logan had once seen him nearly fully deep-throat a banana. Was the thought disgusting or arousing? Both, maybe.

“And why couldn’t you get a spoon?”

“Didn’t want to!” Remus said as though it were obvious, his voice almost shrill enough to pull him from his relaxed state. Almost. 

“I considered smearing it all over your walls, but then I thought you might not like that.”

“Ah, how kind of you to consider such a thing,” Logan said, voice heavy with sarcasm, “As much as I wanted you to make an awful mess for me to clean up –.”

“Oh! Well, if that’s what you want it’s not too late for me to make a mess!” Remus suggested, diabolical as ever. Logan couldn’t help but laugh half-heartedly at his boyfriend’s strange impulsive nature.

“It’s a wonder I love you as much as I do.” The fingers tangled in Logan’s hair ceased their motion as Remus stiffened. It took Logan a moment to even realize what he’d just admitted. He hadn’t _meant_ to say it aloud, he didn’t even notice he’d done it. he’d just been so relaxed, and happy, and enjoying Remus’s company such a great deal – 

“You love me?” The question came out slow and quiet, more reserved than Logan had ever heard his boyfriend so much so that it was startling. Logan sat up, his eyes meeting Remus’s hesitantly before he cleared his throat.

“I…yes. Yes, I do.” Panic ensnared Logan’s mind. How could he just _blurt_ something like that out? Should he not have said that? Was it too early to be saying things of that magnitude? Should – 

Suddenly Remus was in Logan’s lap, one hand tangled in his hair with the other cupping his face as he kissed him desperately. Huh. Evidently, Logan had not suddenly doomed his relationship. 

“I love you too, dragonfly,” Remus breathed out against his lips before reining him in for another heated embrace, biting at Logan’s bottom lip and earning a gasp. “I love you. Desperately.” 

Regardless of how much Logan had ignored the desire throughout most of his life, this was what Logan had been craving. This was what Logan had been needing. Love. Pure, unabashed, genuine love. Someone who Logan could let his guard down in front of, someone who he could trust and confided in. Logan loved Remus in a way that he’d never done so for another person. Despite his best intentions and initial hesitation, Remus had slipped through all of the cracks and now occupied so much of his mind, of his heart.

Remus loved him, truly, honestly loved him. All remaining stress of the day melted away as Logan kissed the man who had ensnared his heart. 

=+=

“You’re a fiend and a liar!”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You said that it wasn’t a romantic story, but you totally lied! That was just about as romantic as they come.” Logan tilted his head, confused.

“What’s conventionally romantic about it? Remus had said something gross and I had responded by telling him that I loved him for the first time. Granted it’s something that...well, I like the way things played out. But it’s not one for the storybooks.”  
  
“Who says it isn’t?” Roman queried, “No matter how unconventional, you confessed your love for my brother and it was reciprocated. And the interaction was so uniquely you two.”

“Roman, you haven’t even seen us interact as a couple. How would you know what is or isn’t _us_?” Roman shook his head, caught up in the excitement of thinking about the happiness his friend and his twin shared. How could he have missed their blatant happiness? It must have been so obvious! 

“Well, I do believe I’m starting to understand your dynamic. From what you’ve told me, you two sounds positively perfect for one another.” Roman never thought in a million years he would be telling Logan he and Remus were _perfect_ for one another, but here he was, and it had to be admitted. They just sounded so incessantly sweet in their own strange way. 

Just as Roman said so a door opened and both friends straightened their posture. Logan rose to his feet, walking briskly in the direction of the doctor. 

“Doctor? Is – is there any news on Remus’s condition? Is he alright?” The smile on Dr. Clark’s face was an immediately relieving sight.

“The surgery was a complete success. Remus is awake now.” Logan’s face broke out in a smile.

“He’s – he’s awake. Is he lucid?” The Dr. nodded.

“Yes, he is. The first thing he said when he woke up was your name, Mr. Sanders.”

Remus was awake, Remus was _alive_. Remus had awoken with Logan’s name on his lips. Logan glanced from the doctor to Roman and back to the doctor again, his overwhelming relief coming off of him in waves.

“Would it be alright if we saw him? If only for a small fraction of time.” Dr. Clark nodded and quickly Roman was stumbling to his feet too.

“Yes, considering how much Remus has been asking about you, that would be just fine,” Dr. Clark said, opening the door to Remus’s room. The two friends slowly wandered into Remus’s hospital room.

Logan's heart pounded as his eyes met Remus's instantly. 

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that chapter was longer than I anticipated! But it was a fun one to write nonetheless. And ho boy, we're finally getting back to Remus! I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you, have a good day/night!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dragonfly?” Remus asked hoarsely. Quickly, Logan scrambled to Remus’s bedside and knelt beside him. Looking at his boyfriend, Logan was stricken with grief.
> 
> Remus’s completion was ghostly pale. Without his usual vibrant purple eye-makeup, Logan could see the dark bluish circles that rimmed his eyes, looking as though Remus hadn’t slept in a week. His hair was ruffled and slightly stiff with sweat and he looked so terribly small in his hospital gown, lying back against the pillows. Remus had always been such an animated, larger than life personality. He moved through the world as though he owned it, with reckless abandon and a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for all he came into contact with.
> 
> But now, seeing him lying weakly in a hospital bed, exhausted and disoriented, Logan felt his heart ache.

“Dragonfly?” Remus asked hoarsely. Quickly, Logan scrambled to Remus’s bedside and knelt beside him. Looking at his boyfriend, Logan was stricken with grief.

Remus’s completion was ghostly pale. Without his usual vibrant purple eye-makeup, Logan could see the dark bluish circles that rimmed his eyes, looking as though Remus hadn’t slept in a week. His hair was ruffled and slightly stiff with sweat and he looked so terribly small in his hospital gown, lying back against the pillows. Remus had always been such an animated, larger than life personality. He moved through the world as though he owned it, with reckless abandon and a glint in his eyes that spelled trouble for all he came into contact with.

But now, seeing him lying weakly in a hospital bed, exhausted and disoriented, Logan felt his heart ache.

“It’s me, sweetheart,” Logan said, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he placed a gentle hand to Remus’s cheek, “It’s Logan.” Logan wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he would receive, considering all that had transpired between them before Remus was placed in the hospital. He would understand if Remus curled away from his touch, or if he yelled horrid, vile things at him. He would caste no blame on his boyfriend if he did any of those things, instead taking the brunt of the insults calmly.

That wasn’t what happened, though.

Instead, Remus smiled up at him, the expression tired but buoyant.

“I’m so happy to see you,” he said, leaning into Logan’s touch against his cheek, caressed by a now-trembling hand.

“And I’m happy to see _you_ ,” Logan said, unable to hold back the onslaught of tears of relief, feeling one burn its way down his cheek. “I was so – so worried.”

“Mr. Knightly had a very close call her,” the nurse who Logan had barely noticed was in the room pipped up, “But he’s going to be just fine.”  
  
“I asked for you when I woke up!” Remus said proudly, turning to face Logan, his voice weak but teaming with animation, “I even described you! I told the doctor that you were beautiful, and a huge nerd, and really smart, _fantastic_ in bed –.” Logan didn’t miss as the nurse’s cheeks flushed slightly at that.

“You’ll have to forgive him,” she said clearing her throat, “Mr. Knightly is on a lot of pain medication currently.” Logan fought back the urge to assure that this wasn’t too far of a step away from Remus’s usual behavior, still so swept up in the fact that he was here with his boyfriend and that he was alive.

“That’s understood,” Logan responded absentmindedly, and the nurse nodded and walked out of the room, passing Roman who loitered in the doorway. As much as Roman wanted to be at Remus’s bedside as well, he wanted to give the couple a bit of space before then.

“I almost died,” Remus said plainly.

The statement was by no means untrue. Logan had been informed of the situation by a doctor beforehand; Remus had been struck by a driver in a crosswalk who had attempted to flee but had been apprehended and was now in police custody. Remus had been delivered to the hospital bleeding profusely with a large gash in his left side that needed to be stapled shut. He had also required a blood transfusion, having lost as much blood as he did, and it had been quite the close call. Remus very well could have died.

“I know,” Logan said, gently taking one of Remus’s hands in his own. When more tears ran down his face Remus frowned, gently reaching out so that the tips of his fingers barely made contact.

“Why’re you crying, LoLo?” Logan shook his head, as though he could in turn shake lose all of the thoughts of all that could have gone wrong. Remus almost never called him LoLo, and that was one nickname that Logan admittedly couldn’t stand. But there was no way he could bring himself to correct Remus now.

“I was terribly afraid for you, Remus. I got the call and-and I rushed here and –.”

“I always wondered what it would be like to be hit by a car,” Remus said interrupting Logan mid-sentence, his voice far-off and distant sounding, “It’s hard to describe…so much pain. So much blood. I remember, laying on the ground and seeing all that _red_ leaking out of me. I was almost positive I was going to die there, lying on the asphalt. I thought about you then. About our fight.”

Ah, so Remus remembered after all. Logan hadn’t been certain, considering how disoriented he was and the way his boyfriend had been behaving. Logan bit his lip, cursing his damned emotions for putting him in such a state, especially considering all that Remus had gone through. In a perfect world, Logan could turn off all of the messy, trifling emotions that made it so difficult to say grounded and simply be there for Remus without being overcome with so many feelings. But he lived in no such perfect world.

“Remus, I am so sorry for everything I’ve put you through. I can’t help but think that everything that’s happened is in many ways my doing,” Logan admitted, the words searing their way up his throat.

“Don’t talk like that, Dragonfly. You didn’t…it wasn’t your fault. I just needed some air and…” Remus didn’t finish. Glancing over his shoulder, Logan noticed Roman awkwardly shuffling in the doorway and he motioned for him to enter the room. Hesitantly, Roman came near to Remus’s beside.

“Dear, your brother is here to see you.” Remus blinked in disbelief, turning to see Roman kneeling on the opposite side of Logan, a clear look of relief etched into his face.

“Roman?” Logan wondered how deeply that stung for his friend, the incredulous sound in Remus’s voice as though he’d never in a million years expected his brother to be at his side in such a vulnerable time.

“I’m here, Remus,” Roman said, a hallow smile having made its way onto his face, “Logan told me what happened. I’m...” he hesitated, tripping over his own tongue. What could he possibly say that could do anything to mend their fractured relationship? How could he express the depth of his relief that his brother was here and _alive_? “…I’m glad you’re okay.”

It seemed for now, that would have to do.

Remus cocked a lopsided smile in Roman’s direction.

“You are?” Roman bit his lip, looking near a breaking point of some kind, and doing his damn best not to reach it.

“Of course I am. When Logan told me that you’d be injured…well. I was scared, Remus.” Remus’s face scrunched up in clear confusion as he stared intently at his twin.

“But…I thought you hated me?”

Remus was a brash, outspoken man. In almost any instance, Logan was sure that his boyfriend would say anything on his mind, no matter how blatant or in some instances cruel. Despite that…even this seemed somewhere past Remus’s usual limit, and it could most likely be purely blamed on the pain medication.

Greif flashed in Roman’s eyes as he placed a gentle hand on Remus’s shoulder.

“No,” he said gravely, shaking his head, “I don’t hate you, Remus…I never have.”

The admission was strong, something Logan found somewhat miraculous to bear witness to. The twin’s relationship had been in such a bad way for as long as Logan could remember. In all honesty, he’d been almost positive that they’d hated each other, both of them. Roman could be lying, playing things up for his brother’s sake…but Logan didn’t think so. There was genuine, heartbreaking conviction in Roman’s voice.

“Oh,” Remus said simply after a moment of thought, smiling, “That’s nice to know. I guess I don’t hate you either.”

Loopy on pain medication, Remus would never know how much that statement meant to his brother. Roman nodded, squeezing Remus’s shoulder affectionately, ever so gently.

“Logan’s been telling me about you two,” Roman said, eager to change the subject, as Remus was evidently not in the best mind-frame for a serious-talk just yet. Remus jerked rigidly to make eye-contact with Logan, the action clearly causing him some pain as he hissed under his breath.

“Logan? Dragonfly, did – did you…?” Remus couldn’t finish the thought, it all seemed too far-fetched. Logan nodded, giving Roman a glance and smiling.

“Yes, love. Roman knows.” Remus grinned, arching slightly so that he could be closer to Logan before leaning back against the pillows, the simple action too exhausting. Helpfully, Logan leaned close, connecting their lips. Remus smiled into the kiss, desperate for more than the chaste embrace but far too exhausted for anything more passionate.

“You’ve never called me love before,” Remus observed happily, before his brain seemed to fully catch up, “And you told Roman! Roman knows that we’re together and that I love you and that you’re my _sexy_ nerd!”

“Yes,” Roman chuckled, standing up and smiling fondly at the couple. “I know. Logan’s been telling me a lot about you two and I have to say, seeing you together, you’re a lovely couple. Congratulations to you both.” Logan tiled his head.

“Are you leaving so soon?”  
  
“I am,” Roman said, not addressing how he felt as though he was encroaching on the couple's space, “But I’ll be back first thing tomorrow. Goodbye, Remus, feel better. I’m happy I got the chance to see you. Bye, Logan.” Having recovered from Roman’s apparent impending departure, Logan simply nodded, waving as his friend began to exit the room.  
  
“Ah well, alright. See you tomorrow, then. Have a good rest of your day.” Roman stopped, turning on his heel.

“Logan, it’s Half past 10 o'clock. It’s hardly day-time anymore.” And with that, Roman was gone.

Logan looked out the window in disbelief but sure enough it was dark outside. He supposed he hadn’t noticed the time passing, so caught up in his worries and telling Roman about his romance. When he looked back to Remus, he noticed his eyes starting to droop.

“Don’t you wanna go home too, LoLo? It’s getting late I don’t wanna...” Remus yawned, “keep you up too late. I know how cranky you get.” Logan shook his head, running a hand through Remus’s hair and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“I’d like to stay here with you, if you don’t mind.” Even under the growing weight of his fatigue, Remus managed to pull a surprised expression.

“Oh, I don’t mind! But…where would you sleep? And won’t the nurses kick you out?”

“I asked the nurses if I could sleep in the chair and they said yes.”

“But the chair ’ll be _so_ uncomfortable! You’ll get a crick in your neck, and you’ll be grumpy, and –.”

“I’ll be fine, Remus,” Logan assured, finally beginning to calm down off of all of the adrenaline he’d been exposed to over the course of the day, “I don’t want to leave you if I don’t have to. But if you want me to go, I’ll do so.” Remus seemed unhappy at the thought of Logan leaving him in his hospital room alone, his lips curling into a frown.  
  
“No…I don’t want you to leave.” Logan smiled.

“Then I’ll stay right here with you, sweetheart.” A silence fell over them, one that neither seemed to mind. Logan traced circles into Remus’s palm, so thankful to be holding the hand of the man he loved before Remus suddenly spoke up.

“I was drunk.” Logan’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Pardon?”

“When I got hit by the car,” Remus clarified, a guilty look on his face, “I’d gone to a liquor store when I left. I shouldn’t have…I know what drinking does to me. And…and I must’ve been drunk and not paying attention and I got hit a-and it was my fault.”

No one had mentioned that Remus had been under the influence when he had been hit. In truth, Logan had yet to even find out about the man who had struck Remus in the cross-walk, only knowing that he was a low-down person who had planned on performing a hit and run. Even if Remus had been drunk, that driver was responsible for what happened. Logan squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“Remus, it’s alright. Everything going to be alright,” Logan said, hoping he sounded believable, “It isn’t your fault. The only fault lies with the person who was driving that car, and I am certain that he will be punished accordingly. Please, don’t put any blame on yourself, love. It’s okay.”

After a moment Remus sighed sleepily, mumbling out an “Okay.”

“Are you tired, Remus?” Remus nodded.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to go to sleep. I want you to keep talking, I like hearing your voice. It calms me down. I…I didn’t think I was going to get to hear it again.” Logan had never had a better reason to ramble.  
  
“Well then, I’ll keep talking until you fall asleep and I’ll be right here when you wake up. Does that sound satisfactory?” Remus nodded, content with the suggestion.

“I’m not going to wake up and find out this is all a dream, right? You’re here, aren’t you Logan?” Logan frowned, bringing Remus’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’m here, I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere. I love you, Remus, so very much.” Remus smiled faintly, finally fully reclining against his pillows and feeling content enough with that being true to shut his eyes.

“Okay. Good. I love you too, Dragonfly.”

With that, Logan continued to talk until Remus was in a deep slumber. He told him about his conversations with Roman and how he had regaled the tale of their first moments as he couple. He told Remus how worried he’d been when he received the call. Most importantly, he told Remus he loved him to the moon and back, an expression he’d previously found so silly.

That night Logan slept curled up in an uncomfortable hospital chair, listening closely to the sounds of Remus snoring, of Remus _breathing._

He looked forward to tomorrow and all of the days that they would get to spend together after that. 

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I really, really like the idea of Remus calling Logan dragonfly, I just think it's so cute. I'd love to hear what you guys think and as always, have a wonderful day/night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman entered his and Virgil’s shared apartment, kicking off his shoes once he’d shut the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the wall and scrubbing a hand over his face.
> 
> Roman had some kind of an idea for how the day would play out in the morning, far before he’d received the news of his brother’s injury. He and Virgil, both having the day off, had planned on spending a quiet day at home together. Virgil had suggested binging some horror movies and Roman could do little to pass up such an opportunity. While his boyfriend was quite the horror fan, he also had very heightened anxiety and so horror movies offered Roman the perfect opportunity for Virgil to curl up against him and hide his face in the crook of his neck.
> 
> Yes, Roman had rather looked forward to the day he and Virgil would spend together – that is until he received a frantic call from Logan.

Roman entered his and Virgil’s shared apartment, kicking off his shoes once he’d shut the door behind him. He sighed, leaning against the wall and scrubbing a hand over his face.

Roman had some kind of an idea for how the day would play out in the morning, far before he’d received the news of his brother’s injury. He and Virgil, both having the day off, had planned on spending a quiet day at home together. Virgil had suggested binging some horror movies and Roman could do little to pass up such an opportunity. While his boyfriend was quite the horror fan, he also had very heightened anxiety and so horror movies offered Roman the perfect opportunity for Virgil to curl up against him and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

Yes, Roman had rather looked forward to the day he and Virgil would spend together – that is until he received a frantic call from Logan.

At first, when Logan mentioned that the call had something to do with Remus, Roman had scoffed, imagining all of the diabolical things his twin might’ve been responsible for. But then there had been a broken, horrified sound in Logan’s voice. Roman had never heard his friend in such a state; Logan was never one to give way to panic. And so he begged his friend to explain what in the world was going on.

The answers he received were certainly nothing Roman was expecting. Remus had been hit by a car and was hospitalized. Logan was Remus’s emergency card rather than Roman. Logan and Remus were a _couple_.

Roman had always figured someday something bad might happen to Remus. His brother lived on the edge and often did things on a whim. For crying out loud, when they were eight years old Remus very nearly threw himself out of a moving vehicle because he “wanted to know what would happen.” Thankfully, Roman had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back inside, but instances like that had instilled in Roman that eventually, Remus would be hurt.

None of that knowledge could’ve prepared him for finding out, though. Expectations rarely lived up to the real thing. The second blow was the fact that Roman was no longer Remus’s emergency contact. He supposed it shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise as it did; their relationship had been bad for years now. But the fact that it was Logan took Roman by complete surprise. He couldn’t wrap his head around it, having not been aware that the two even spoke often.

So when Roman found out that one of his best friends and his _brother_ had been romantically involved for seven months?! Well, it certainly came as a shock.

Roman had so desperately wanted to find out more right then and there. He’d wanted to ask Logan about how in the world the two of them could’ve gotten together, or demand for an explanation as to why Logan hadn’t ever told him, but he couldn’t. Not when Logan sounded so terrified and alone. No, Roman had to put aside all of that and focus on getting to the hospital as fast as he could and be there for his friend.

He’d rushed out, quickly explaining the situation to Virgil before bustling out the door. He’d provided his boyfriend some updates as the day progressed, the process feeling so strange. There was such a disconnect between him and Remus, there had been for some time. Roman did his best to distract Logan from his dismay, all the while stewing in the fear that Remus could _die_. Still, Roman put on a brave face for Logan, utilizing his acting skills well.

Sitting there, listening to how Remus and Logan had fallen in love, Roman had a lot of time with his thoughts about his brother, more than he had in a long time.

Roman thought about their upbringing, and how once upon a time they could’ve almost been called close. Growing up in an incredibly homophobic household, the twins found salvation in each other. Roman was gay, but hiding his sexuality was an art he mastered quite well in their teen years. Being popular, he managed to date – if such a word could even refer to the act that he put on – some of the more popular girls in school. He could pretend to adore their company, he could plaster on a smile for his parents. But Remus was different.

With Remus being bisexual, Roman had foolishly believed that his brother would have an easier time hiding thing than he did. After all, he wouldn’t have to actually feign and attraction to women. But Remus had always been unapologetically himself, even with their parents, even if it would’ve done him some good. He was never cut out for hiding his identity.

In the end, Remus’s unbridled honesty might’ve been the final push to coming out himself. Now that he thought about it…he’d never thanked Remus for that. For his courage. Their parents disowned both of them early into their adult life, something that while not surprising was also incredibly difficult. For a while, they only had each other and Roman had assumed that would be enough to keep them in-tact.

It wasn’t, though. They continued to argue as they had when they were children over petty things, there were still glaring differences between them. There were so many instances where Roman could hardly believe that Remus and he were even related, what with how different thy were from one another. He supposed eventually they kind of just fell out of touch. Remus and Roman went about their lives separately, interacting every once in a while. They didn’t, as far as Roman was aware, have any shared friends so their interactions were brief and didn’t happen often.

But then Roman had found out that Logan and Remus were dating. He couldn’t believe it. To think that Logan, a man who he considered the epidemy of logical thinking was seeing his _brother_? It boggled the mind. And Logan’s feelings for Remus were nothing to take lightly, he was soon to learn. He was in love.

Roman never thought it possible for Logan Sanders to admit that he was in love with anyone. And hearing him say it into the phone so ineptly, so desperately. It just about broke Roman’s heart in two.

Hearing the stories of how he and Remus had come to together was one thing, but seeing it in person? Well, that was something else entirely. 

While Roman had to consider the fact that Remus was _heavily_ medicated, they were so…sweet with each other. Roman wasn’t really sure what to expect, what with Remus’s rather prickly personality and Logan’s insistence on sticking to logic. But the moment Logan was allowed near Remus, he melted. He knelt by Remus’s bedside, kissed him softly, called him things like “sweetheart” and “love.” It felt almost too intimate to be bearing witness to. He’d never seen Logan go so soft for anyone, and he’d certainly never seen Remus as gentle as he was.

In the past, Remus had burned through relationships like matches. He was looking for a good time, someone who he could blow off some steam with and then call it quits. Unintentionally, Remus opened himself up for a lot of heartbreak that way. He didn’t always trust the right people and he’d paid the price more than once. But it felt so different with Logan. Even lying in a hospital bed recovering from an injury, Remus looked deliriously happy just to be in Logan’s presence. It was nice…seeing his brother look so at ease with someone. And while he’d never envisioned it, he was happy that for once he could vouch for one of Remus’s partners being trustworthy. Logan was one of the best people that Roman knew.

Roman exhaled tiredly, lost in thought as he wandered into the apartment. While the lights were on, Virgil hadn’t said anything when he came in and it wasn’t nearly late enough into the night for his night owl boyfriend to usually be asleep.

Even so, Roman found Virgil asleep on the couch, his head lolled against the back of it as though he’d fought to stay awake, most likely for Roman’s sake. Roman smiled at the sight of him, remembering Virgil had commented on not getting enough sleep last night. Roman walked up to him slowly, careful to make his footfalls as quiet as possible before he noticed Virgil’s eyes fluttering open. Virgil had always been quite the light sleeper. Roman supposed having such intense anxiety, it made sense.

“Mm…Roman?” Virgil asked blearily, sitting up straighter. Roman sat beside Virgil, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

 _Such pretty eyes_ , he thought to himself. It was a damn shame that Virgil kept them hidden under his bangs so often.

“Hello, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance,” Roman greeted, cupping Virgil’s face and kissing him gingerly.

“Sorry…must’ve dozed off,” Virgil mumbled when they broke apart, his voice still hazy from sleep.

“That’s quite alright, my love.”

“How’d it go?” Virgil asked, noticing the way that Roman was wringing his hands absentmindedly.

“Fine,” Roman said in a tone that sounded quite the opposite of fine, “Remus is going to be just fine. A little banged up, but he’ll be okay.”

“Are _you_ okay?” Roman cursed how alert Virgil was sometimes, even when he’d just been roused from slumber.

“Me? I’m just right as rain. Why do you ask?” Virgil tilted his head, a look of concern already settling onto his face.

“ _Roman_.”

Roman knew that tone too well. Virgil had gotten so well at knowing how Roman was feeling in their time together, so much so Roman sometimes wondered if Virgil could hear his thoughts. He appreciated it, how well his boyfriend was adept to his ticks and fidgets, how caring he was. However, it made it rather hard to dance around an issue without Virgil seeing right through him.

“Okay,” he said, his shoulders slumping, “Maybe I’m a little tired. It’s been a very long day.” Roman felt Virgil take his hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. The hold was firm, grounding. He always felt so safe around Virgil, even when his mind was screaming.

“Ro, I know shit’s rough with you and Remus but…he’s okay at least, right?” Roman nodded.

“Yes. I – I can’t believe he’s going to be okay. He was hit with a car, Virgil. He could’ve…h-he could’ve…” Roman failed to finish the sentence, the words getting lost somewhere along the way. Virgil squeezed his hand.

“I know. You were scared, it makes sense."

“I…yeah. Yes, I was. So was Logan. It was kind of nice, in a strange way, having someone to be scared with.” Virgil tilted his head.

“Logan?”

Oh, right. Roman had left in such a hurry, he’d never even gotten a chance to tell Virgil who had called. For a second, he hesitated, thinking of how Logan had kept it a secret for so long. But then again…there was no reason to hide anything now. If he knew, surely Logan was aware that he’d tell his boyfriend.

“Right, I didn’t tell you. Apparently, Logan and Remus have been dating for some time.” Virgil’s eyes widened to a comical size.

“Dating?! Logan and Remus? You – you can’t be serious?” Roman’s silence spoke volumes. “Oh my god you’re serious.” Roman laughed at that.

“I know, it surprised me too.”

“It’s more than surprising!” Virgil announced, letting go of his hand and planting both hands firmly in his hair, “It’s fucking mind-boggling! I mean, I can’t remember the last time Logan dated someone, and it’s _Remus_? Listen, I know he’s your brother and all and he’s in the hospital, but he ate ramen out of a dumpster on a bet! His clothes are a neon nightmare! He’s nothing like Logan! Is that his type? Are rat men his type?!”

Roman chuckled, slinking an arm around Virgil’s shoulder and pulling him close, the ease of finally being at home and with his boyfriend beginning to sink in, as well as the weight of building exhaustion.

“They seemed really happy.” Virgil blinked in disbelief.

“They…they did? Really?”

“Really. I haven’t seen Logan so happy in, well, ever. And Remus is more smitten with Logan than I’ve seen him with anyone. I know they’re quite an…interesting pairing.”  
  
“That’s one way to put it.”

“But I really think they're good for each other. Believe it or not, I’m fairly certain that Remus is the prince of our dear nerd’s dreams.” Virgil snickered at that.

“Yeah, his knight in stinking armor.”

“I mean it, Virge. You should’ve seen them, so in love. It was almost sickening.” Virgil quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, and we’re _nothing_ like that, I’m sure.” Roman shot him a glare.

“Perhaps we are. It was Logan who got the call, you know. He’s Remus’s emergency contact, that’s why Logan was the one calling me.” Roman hoped that Virgil couldn’t hear the hurt in his voice too clearly. He could.

“But I thought you were?” Roman shrugged.

“I was…but I suppose he must’ve trusted Logan with that information more. I can’t blame him really.” Roman felt a gentle hand settle onto his shoulder.

“Roman…” Roman stood up suddenly, feeling Virgil’s concerned gaze burning a hole through him.

“Well, I’m pooped. Gotta get up and see Remus early, after all, so I think I’ll call it a night.” Virgil knew that Roman was trying to bulldoze past the issues of his relationship with his brother and the odd jealousy that he had over Logan, as though their relationship as siblings didn’t matter anymore now that he had him. Still, Virgil was cautious, knowing pushing him too hard would only upset him.

“Okay, babe. I’ll come to bed too.”

The couple got ready for bed in an uncomfortable silence. Virgil noticed the way that Roman brushed his teeth with a ferocity, as though he was waging a war on plaque. Misplaced anger, he supposed. When they settled into bed Roman didn’t curl up next to him like he usually did, instead laying flat on his back. Even in the dark Virgil could see that he was staring up at the ceeling, his mind turning uneasily.

“Do you think I’m an awful brother?” The question came suddenly, after a stretch of silence so long Virgil had almost managed to fall back asleep. His hand found it’s way to Roman’s, squeezing it tight.

“Roman, no. Of course you aren’t. You and Remus aren’t close…but that doesn’t make you an awful brother. Why would you ever think that?” Hesitantly, Roman scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist and pressing his face into the crock of his neck.

“I don’t know…I was just thinking about how things have been so messed up between us for so long. Maybe I should’ve tried to fix things a long time ago…”

“It isn’t too late to fix it now, though.” Roman hugged him a little tighter, sighing aginst Virgil’s neck.

“But…what if it _is_ too late?"

“Do you think it is?"

“God, I don’t know, Virge,” Roman said, thinking back to the brief conversation he’d had with his brother, “I mean…he said he didn’t hate me.”

“Then it isn’t too late.”

“I told him I didn’t hate him first, actually. And he said it back. I was surprised…I mean for so long I’d thought…” Roman trailed off, sighing as Virgil began to run his fingers through his hair. “But what if he didn’t mean it? He was on a lot of pain meds, after all. For all I know it was nonsense. What if –.”

“Roman,” Virgil said, his voice uncharacteristically firm, “It’s going to be okay. You guys are going to work it out, I’m sure of it.”

“You are?” Roman’s voice was so much softer than usual, so much more hesistant.

“I am. Get some rest, babe. It’s alright.” Roman exhaled, allowing himself to go lax in his boyfriend’s embrace.

“You know, for someone who worries so much about yourself and what people think of you, you sure are good at calming me down.”  
  
“Yeah, well, anxiety is like that. But I mean it, you know? You and Remus are gonna be fine. And knowing Logan and him are together which is…still pretty wack to think about, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna help having Logan in your corner too.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah, princey,” Virgil responded sleepily, using a nickname Roman had to admit he was rather fond of, “Now get some sleep, you’re keeping me up.” Roman chuckled softly at that, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s check.

“Oh, I’d never want to tamper with your beauty sleep, my sweet, dark prince.”

“Roman, go the fuck to sleep.”

“Yes, yes, I am. I love youuuuuuu,” Roman said, holding the ‘u’ so long it demonstrated some seriously impressive breath control.

“Love you too, princey.”

As Roman drifted off, he did his best to take Virgil’s words to heart. Maybe he was right. Maybe everything would work out and someday he and Remus could be close again. Maybe Logan being in the picture could help smooth things over. Roman wasn’t sure, not nearly, but he hoped.

Roman hoped for a maybe.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this one turned out a bit longer than anticipated! But it was a fun one, I'm always a sucker for prinxiety, it's one of those ships I think I'm always gonna have a soft spot for. I hope you guys enjoyed, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter. Have a wonderful day/night!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Roman and Remus have a talk.

Remus’s eyes fluttered open, eyes straining against the sunlight pouring in through the blinds. He groaned, the pain of his injury something that could no longer be completely numbed with painkillers. He would be fine, but goddamn it did it hurt.

“Mmm…Logan?” Remus groaned, hazily remembering that his boyfriend had been in his hospital room when he’d fallen asleep. His eyes grazed over to the chair where Logan had fallen asleep, only to find it empty. Maybe he’d left in the night?

“I’m right here, Remus,” Remus heard a voice say beside him, turning to see Logan now standing at his bedside, still dressed in the clothes he’d been wearing yesterday. Logan knelt at his side, pushing Remus’s frazzled hair out of his eyes. “Good morning, love.”

Wow, Remus liked that a _lot_. Had he ever called him that before? Maybe yesterday…but everything felt so fuzzy…oh wait!

“You told Roman!” Remus shouted suddenly, effectively startling his boyfriend. How he could be so alert just after waking up, Logan would never know.

“Yes…yes I did. We talked about this yesterday, do you not recall?” Remus shrugged.

“I was pretty damn drugged up, Dragonfly. I remember some stuff it’s just all…fuzzy. I remember how numb I felt, and now everything _hurts_.” There was a pout in Remus’s voice, for once not out of drama. It really did hurt. Logan frowned.

“Do you need anything? I can get a doctor if you’re in pain –.”

“I’ll be fine, Dragonfly. Just sore. I guess being hit by a car will do that to you.”

“They arrested the man who hit you,” Logan said, trying to calm the rising anger in his tone, “I can’t believe someone could be as cruel as he was. To just _leave you there_.” Remus frowned.

“My fault though, remember? I…I was drunk, and I hadn’t been paying attention…” Logan shook his head.

“Regardless of whether or not you were inebriated, that would not be grounds to _hit_ you and just,” Logan swallowed the lump beginning to form in his throat, “leave you bleeding out. Remus, I –.” Logan felt some form of relief only when Remus took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

Logan had been plagued by dreams all throughout the night, terrible dreams where Remus hadn’t been so lucky. Where Remus had died bleeding out on the concrete, alone and desperate. Logan had woken with a start, his eyes landing on Remus sleeping in his hospital bed. Foolishly, much like a child after being startled from a nightmare, he’d wanted to crawl into Remus’s bed with him and hold him close, feeling him breathing and warm and alive.

“Logan? Logan, are you okay?” Logan shook his head, realizing how lost in his paranoia he’d become.

“Apologies, I-I suppose I didn’t get a very proficient amount of sleep last night. It appears I zoned out.”

“I told you, you could’ve gone home last night. I would’ve been fine on my own.” Logan’s first instinct was to respond, “ _But I **wouldn’t** have been fine on my own_,” though he decided not to admit such things. He didn’t want to add to Remus’s discomfort.

“And as I said last night, I wanted to stay with you. I do believe I might’ve been overly concerned if I wasn’t in your presence.” A shit-eating-grin spread across Remus’s face, which honestly wasn't a very uncommon expression for him

“Aw, you were so worried about me.” Remus said it in a teasing manner, as though the notion that Logan was beyond himself with worry was ridiculous. Except then he noticed the look in Logan’s eyes, that terrified, aghast look. “Dragonfly?”

“I _was_ worried, Remus,” Logan rasped, his voice wavering with more emotion than Remus can ever recall hearing. Had he been this emotional last night? Remus was barely lucid at the time, but the memories are beginning to reform, unevenly and slow. “I don’t believe I’ve ever been so scared in all my life.”

“Logan, oh, baby don’t cry.” It appeared that Logan hadn’t realized he was crying because he gasped softly as he touched a hand to his cheek and pulled back. Remus did his best, given the circumstances, to wrap his boyfriend in a lose embrace. 

“Careful,” Logan managed to mutter through his tears, “I – I don’t want to cause you any pain.”

“Hey, it’s okay. _I’m_ okay. A little banged up, but I’ve handled worse.” This was a blatant lie; Remus had certainly never been hit by a car before.

“I – I thought that I was going to lose you, Remus. I believed that our last conversation would be the inane fight that I put us through. I – I thought that my own ignorance was going to be the cause of your death.” The last bit came out a chocked whisper.

“Logan, Dragonfly, no. It’s not your fault, please, don’t make this out to be your fault. I mean, I’ve been thinking about walking in front of a car for years,” – Remus noticed Logan’s eyes widen in horror – “Not that any of this was intentional! You know me, Mr. impulsive, and all that. I’m just trying to tell you…it’s alright. It’s kinda, uh, nice. Knowing that you were so worried about me.”

“Of course I was,” Logan said, letting go of Remus for a moment before gripping his hand again, not wanting to cause him any more pain in an embrace for too long, “When I got the call I was so…scared. I don’t scare easily, you know.”

“Oh, I know that. I’ve seen you watch a horror movie and you never jump at the good bits! And my god, you’re so hard to spook, even when I’m trying my very hardest!” Logan laughed drily at that.

“Right. I…I had no idea that I was your emergency contact, so it came as quite a shock.” _Shit_. Right. Remus had never told him!

“Ah, fuck. I kinda forgot I did that, to be honest. We’d only been dating a few months and I know I should have asked your permission first, but I already really liked you a whole lot and had a lot of trust in you that I didn’t even think about it.”

“It’s alright, love,” Logan said, beginning to regain some sense of composure as he whipped at the tears under his glasses, and holy shit Logan hadn’t ever cried this much in front of him and it was kinda crazy to see, “I don’t mind. However, I do believe it might’ve upset your brother to some degree.”

His brother? What did this have to do with Roman? _Oh_. Right.

Suddenly, memories of Roman visiting him clanked around in his brain. Logan had told Roman that he was in the hospital, he remembered his boyfriend saying that, and Roman had spoken to him. He remembered Roman saying…that he was glad that Remus was okay. That had been surprising. Why would Roman be worried about him?

But oh yeah, Remus remembered what Roman had said. _“I don’t hate you, Remus…I never have.”_ He hadn’t really had the ability to take it all in before but now he was finally getting a chance to think it over and wow.

And he’d said it too. He told Roman he didn’t hate him either. He’d been so certain for so long that Roman despised so much as being in his presence, but now he’d told him that wasn’t true at all.

“Knock knock!” Remus’s thoughts were interrupted by Roman, rather annoyingly mind you, actually saying the words knock knock as he opened the door to Remus’s hospital room and waggled a bag in front of him. “I brought bagels.” Well this was decidedly very weird.

“Ah, good morning, Roman,” Logan said, acting as though he hadn’t just been crying quite a bit and he stood up to greet Roman.

“Morning, Microsoft Nerd. And good morning to you, brother of mine,” Roman said nonchalantly, as if all of this was all totally normal, “I got you the onion flavor because you’re a freak. It’s still your favorite, right?” Remus could hardly believe it; why would Roman bother to remember something so insignificant about him?

“Uh, yeah. That’s right, and even if I am a freak, it’s the best flavor. Besides, of course, shoving all the flavors in your mouth at once!” Remus declared, smiling wide. Even in his still disheveled and weakened state, the Cheshire-cat grin made up for a lot of his usual bravado.

The three of them ate breakfast talking about nothing of real consequence. Still, it was all so new to them. Roman and Remus spending time together. Logan and Remus being open as a couple with him. And Roman was making jokes and teasing him. Not in the nasty, hurt-filled manner that they tormented each other with for years, but instead in a casual, nonthreatening sibling way.

A doctor came in to check on Remus, noting that he would most likely only need to stay for another couple of days to rest up and heal before going home. Home, he thought to himself bitterly.

His apartment was a third story walk-up, and in his condition, that wasn’t going to be very doable. But then, out of the blue, Logan had turned to him and said: “You’re more than welcome to stay at my apartment while you recover. It being on the ground level should make things easier for you.” Remus swallowed a wad of spit, watching as the doctor left the room and seeing the fairly teasing smirk on Roman’s face.

“I – I mean, yeah. Sure.”

“Or longer,” Logan blurted, his eyes lading on the floor, “You could stay longer, if you would like. Uh, that is to say, _I_ would like it if you wanted to stay longer.” Remus raised an eyebrow, noticing the blush spreading across Logan's face.

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Dragonfly?”

“Good _lord_ , you two are cute!” Roman’s gushing was promptly ignored as Remus’s voice commanded Logan’s attention, their eyes meeting hesitantly.

“I – perhaps. Yes. I…value your company and having you around more often would be ideal. I like it when you read your stories aloud to me, and I enjoy watching serial killer documentaries at absurdly late times in the evening and –.”

“Yes.” Logan blinked.

“Yes as in…?” Remus grinned.

“Yes as in _yes_ , you dork. I want to move in with you, Logan.” Relief washed over Logan, a bright smile spreading across his face that Roman didn’t manage to miss. My god, his friend was smiling so unabashedly, so joyfully. Remus and Logan were so incredibly happy, and it warmed him down to the bone.

What did not manage to melt his heart, however, was when Remus went in for a kiss and there was a bit too much tongue for his liking.

“Okay, if you two are going to make out, I _will_ leave!” The pair separated, Remus grinning still as Logan blushed furiously.

“My apologies…”

“Oh, I’m not apologizing for anything,” Remus said smugly, “You’re just jealous because I have this nerd all to myself.” Roman guffawed.

“Jealous? As if.”

“Ah right, I forgot emos were more your type.” Roman searched for a rebuttal but found none.

“You got me there.”

Once Logan had drained the coffee cup Roman had provided with him, he got up from the chair he’d stationed at Remus’s bedside.

“I’m going to go get some more coffee,” Logan said, his sleep-deprivation prevalent in his tone, but Remus supposed sleeping curled up in a chair would do that to you, “Does anyone need anything?”  
  
“We’re good, Dragonfly. Don’t fall in love with any hot doctors on the way to the coffee machine because you’re _mine_ ,” Remus joked, earning a fond eye-roll.

“I’ll try not to,” Logan said before disappearing from the room and leaving the two brothers alone.

“So…” Remus said after a moment of fairly tense silence, drumming his fingers on the railing of the bed, “Just to clarify here, you don’t hate me, right?” The expression on Roman’s face was absolutely incredulous. He sighed, scooting his chair a bit closer to Remus and placing a gentle hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Of course I don’t hate you, Remus,” he said, as though it had been obvious the whole time. As though they hadn’t spent so much of their lives bitter with one another and avoiding each other’s company, “In fact, I love you. You’re my brother and – and I’m sorry that things have been so messed up between us for so long. But I’d like to fix things, if you wanted to. We haven’t really felt like brothers for a long, long time. But...I want to.”

Roman loved him. He didn’t just tolerate him or feel something a little less than distain. His brother _loved_ him.

“God, when did you turn in to such a big softie?” Remus asked, as if he wasn’t nearly sniffling himself at the thought of Roman loving him despite his weirdness, despite his odd sense of humor, despite all that they’d endured as siblings. “Aw, who am I kidding? You’ve always been a softie. I love you too, _Bro_ man.”

And so the twins talked, for the first time in a long time, like brothers. They teased, and they poked fun. They talked of their respective partners, joked about “busting Remus out of this depressing joint” (Logan would have both their heads on a platter if they tried anything like that).

Things weren’t miraculously fixed between them. There would still be issues that needed addressing, but those problems no longer felt unsurmountable. They made plans to meet up with Roman’s friends, Remus was actually being extended an invitation to be a part of the group. He would finally get to show off his insanely cute nerd and prove to the world that he was _his_.

Perhaps taking twenty minutes getting bitter, lukewarm coffee wasn’t exactly necessary. But Logan was mindful of how Roman had given him and Remus space the day prior and was merelt returning the favor.

Besides, returning hearing the brothers laughing together would certainly be worth it.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah for a healthy creative twins relationship! I just want the bros to get along! This fic was gonna be like three chapters tops at first but I felt commanded to keep going. Needless to say, the last chapter will be an epilog because I just want everyone to be happy. I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter, it was definitely a fun one to write. Have a wonderful day/night!


	9. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy Epilog

Remus’s eyes fluttered open as morning sunlight streamed in through the window. He groaned sleepily, turning on his side to find Logan sitting up beside him in bed, pulling the covers off of him. Evidently, the alarm had been going off, not that Remus had heard it. He slept like a rock most of the time, especially lately. Having someone he loved to the moon and back in bed with him every night made Remus feel more at ease than he had in years. Well, he might've been sleeping better because of a _different_ reason, too. 

“Good morning, love,” Logan said when he noticed that Remus’s eyes were open, only to become engulfed in an octopus-like grip and pulled back under the covers. “Remus! We don’t have time for this!”

“Come _on_ , you dork. You’re warm and comfy and it’s too early!” Remus huffed, tightening his embrace slightly and burying his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. His boyfriend continued to struggle, desperate to escape his crushing embrace but to no avail.

“Remus, we promised everyone we’d meet for breakfast at nine and it’s already 8:30. We’re running late as it is.”

“Well then we’ll be fashionably late,” Remus suggested, pressing a kiss to the back of Logan’s neck.

“Your idea of “fashionably late” is being hours tardy.”

“And what about it?” Logan sighed.

“ _Remus_.”

“Yes, my wonderful, sexy, insanely smart nerd?”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, I’m afraid,” Logan said, though his tone betrayed the fact that flattery was in fact getting him somewhere.

“Just a couple more minutes. Then I promise we can go. Please? I love youuuuu.” Logan sighed before going limp in Remus’s embrace and sighing.

“Fine, but only a few minutes.” Remus grinned, holding his boyfriend close.

It had been three months since the accident. Remus had a wonderful recovery, his wound now a distinctive disfiguration on his left side that Remus called his, “Battle-scar.” That brightened Logan’s spirits, how Remus was able to bring out humor in almost any circumstance, even one as bleak as that. the scar was a reminder of all that he could’ve lost, but in the end, Remus was still by his side.

“You didn’t have any dreams last night, did you?” Remus asked, tracing circles on Logan’s arm absentmindedly, “I didn’t hear you get up last night.” Logan shook his head.

“No, I slept just fine. I appreciate you checking in, though. It’s…nice.” Remus grinned, pressing a sloppy kiss to Logan’s lips. His boyfriend pulled away grimacing slightly.

“Please brush your teeth before we go. Your morning breath is atrocious.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

Prior to Remus’s accident, Logan had never been troubled by nightmares. He had them on occasion as most people do, but it was never hard to see how illogical they were. Fictional worlds created in the mind had no real-world impact, no matter what they were depicting.

But his sentiments on such things changed when he woke up believing Remus to be dead. At first, he was under the impression that having that nightmare the first night that Remus was in the hospital was going to be a one-time-thing. Except soon he was plagued by the dream almost every night to a point in which he couldn’t avoid the topic with his boyfriend, especially not when he woke up gasping his name.

It didn’t surprise Logan in the least bit that Remus was supportive and always did his best to make sure he was okay in the wake of one of his dreams, that wasn’t something he doubted. He’d wanted to avoid bringing it up more so because he didn’t want to upset Remus and, in all honesty, he was embarrassed to be dealing with such a trifling issue as nightmares.

But in the end, telling Remus the truth had yielded the best results. Waking trembling and frightened in the middle of the night he was always met with a warm embrace and a sentiment that he never grew tired of being reminded of: “I’m here, Dragonfly. I’m right here.” With time, he was needing less and less of a reminder that Remus was indeed alright, but his boyfriend was keen to check on him regardless.

After several minutes of lying together in bed Logan managed to tear free from Remus’s grip and make it to his feet.

“Get dressed, Remus, we’re leaving soon!” He warned, hastily opening the dresser drawer and taking some clothes out before getting dressed. And if Logan just so happened to be dragged into a heated kiss (after Remus had brushed his teeth, thank god) and they were even later than before, then so be it. Remus could be incredibly hard to say no to, after all.

The pair arrived at the dinner seeing Janus, Patton, Roman and Virgil sitting in a booth together.

“Hiya Logan! Hi Remus!” Patton chirped happily, grinning, ever the morning-person.

“Late as usual,” Janus remarked dryly, “I’m surprised at you, Logan. You used to be so punctual.”

“Be nice, dearest,” Patton chided at his boyfriend, though there was no bite to the remark.

“He’s clearly living with a terrible influence,” Virgil remarked sarcastically as the couple joined their friends at the booth. _Their friends_. That was still something Logan was getting used to, he and Remus spending time together with the rest of them. For so long he had been avoiding telling anyone that Remus was his boyfriend and now the six of them were hanging out fairly regularly.

Remus hadn’t exactly been welcomed into the group with open-arms. He and Janus had sort of been acquaintances and everyone had known Remus before, but it was a different thing entirely spending time together. But when everyone saw how much Logan was head-over-heels for Remus, it would be impossible for any of them to argue against the relationship, considering how happy they clearly made one another. But by this point, Logan could say with confidence that Remus was becoming a friend to all of them and his relationship with Roman had been improving greatly.

“Whatever, emo nightmare. Roman’s just as bad of an influence, I’m sure.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

“I am not!” Roman declared as though the entirety of his honor had just been insulted, far too loudly considering they were inside of a restaurant.

“Roman’s never tried to get me to break into a laboratory because, and I quote, ‘It’ll be in the name of science, Logan,’.” Remus gasped loudly, swiveling to turn to his boyfriend was sat beside him.

“You told him, Dragonfly? My trust has been betrayed!”

“In my defense, I found it very humorous.”

“You were damn near convinced. I’ll convince you to do something risky yet. As the saying goes, be gay, do crimes. You’ve already got that first part down.”

“Before this becomes a lengthy argument,” Patton interjected, “Why don’t we order breakfast?”

The six friends placed their orders, talking and laughing loudly, so much so that the absence of people sitting at the booths nearest too them couldn’t have been a coincidence.

Logan relished in this time with his loved ones. While he was starting to get used to it, being open with his relationship so casually was something he hadn’t realized he’d been so severely missing out on. Perhaps Remus stealing a piece of his sausages off his plate was one of the off-sides to such things, considering “Remus, you have sausage on _your_ plate! Why do you have to take mine?!” This prompted a lewd comment from Remus that made Logan’s face turn a shade or two redder and Virgil to cackle as though the remark was anywhere close to humorous.

The rest of the time together was enjoyable, despite a brief argument breaking out between Roman and Remus about which of them could drink the most of the creamers set out on the table meant for coffee. Unsurprisingly, Remus won without trouble, leaving Roman gagging and Remus grinning smugly. Really, Logan wasn’t sure what his friend had been thinking, he’d seen his boyfriend drink those things for _fun_. At the very least, it counted as some kind of sibling-bonding he supposed.

While parting ways meant that he and his friends would be separated, Logan couldn’t say that he wasn’t going to enjoy a nice day at home with his boyfriend most definitely filled with Murder Documentaries and lazy make-out-sessions.

Remus smiled as Logan opened the door and they came inside. By now all of Remus’s things had been moved in (He has insisted that the large statue of male gentiles he owned _not_ be brought into their shared living space, thank you very much). Remus’s style was much more colorful and loud than Logan’s minimalistic and neutral one, so their items together in one apartment certainly clashed a bit. Such a contrast might’ve bothered Logan in any other situation, but having Remus living with him was something that encouraged him to let go of any of that. He was just so happy to have him with him, he could look past a neon-green recliner.

Remus walked up to the couch before promptly collapsing onto it as though all of the bones in his body had suddenly turned to jelly. Logan laughed, sitting daintily next to him. He wasn’t surprised when he was scooped up by his boyfriend and placed in his lap, instead accepting his new placement and pressing a kiss to Remus’s cheek.

“You know, Roman invited us to stay at his and Virgil’s place at Christmas time. Can you believe that?”

“Hardly, considering how far away the Christmas season is. Why would he bring it up now?” Remus shook his head.

“That’s not the _point_ , Dragonfly. He wants me and you to be with him during the holidays. Christmas is a holiday he practically worships, it’s always been so important to him.”

“Ah, I think I see,” Logan said, “Christmas is important to him, and you being invited to take a part in that is surprising?” Remus clicked his tongue.

“It’s more than surprising, it’s fucking shocking. I mean…I know things ‘ve been better lately, like, a lot better. But that’s huge.” Logan found himself lying against Remus’s chest as his boyfriend reclined against the couch, thinking faintly about how not too long ago he’d detested the idea of that amount of physical contact. So much had changed with Remus and he couldn’t say he didn’t adore most of it. For most of his life, emotions had been so daunting and difficult to approach. But with Remus, it all came so much easier. Here was someone who so boldly expressed his thoughts and feelings. While it could get him into some trouble if not careful, Logan admired that about his lover, his brashness, his braveness. He wanted to believe he’d become braver by Remus’s side.

“It’s because he’s your brother and he loves you, dear,” Logan said, “It’s clear that both of you are far better off together than you had been separate. You’re important to each other, of course Roman wants you over for Christmas. The fact that he wants me to participate should be all the more shocking. I mean, I’ll certainly critique his Christmas-Tree-decorating, and there’s no way he’ll be able to drag me to carol. I’d much sooner perish.” Remus laughed at that, kissing Logan.

“Oh, so I should tell him I’ve heard you singing in the shower on more than one occasion, then?”

“Remus Demetris Knightly if you even _consider_ doing such a thing, you will face consequences most severe.”  
  
“Oooh, most severe. Do tell, do tell.” Logan glared at his boyfriend for a moment, acting as though he was thinking of the most devious punishment he could conjure before suddenly digging his fingers into Remus’s side and tickling him. He would've considered such an action entirely childish before, and maybe it was, but Remus couldn't help but bring out the silliness in Logan and he was long past fighting it.

“AHA – LoGAn you fiend!” Remus shrieked through peels of laughter before throwing himself off of the couch like a sake of potatoes in an effort to avoid the onslaught of tickling. Logan grinned almost as mischievously as Remus, lowering to the floor and hovering over Remus.

The positioning couldn’t help but make the couple think of that time in Roman’s backyard.

“You know, I _did_ get used to you on top of me,” Remus said smirking, reminiscing on what he’d said all that time ago. Logan laughed lightly, pinning Remus into the carpet by the shoulders. “I love you, Dragonfly,” Remus said, happiness washing over his words.

“And I you, love of mine,” Logan said before connecting their lips in a passionate embrace.

Remus was certainly nothing Logan had been expecting in a potential partner. He was loud, he was brash, he could be crude and childish. But more than that, he loved more intensely than anyone Logan had ever known. He charmed him with his strange sense of humor, invoked audaciousness in Logan that he hadn’t even known he possessed.

Almost losing him only further expressed to him just how much Remus meant to him. Logan hadn’t been one to believe in true-love, but despite everything logic told him, Remus was the closest thing to a soulmate that Logan had ever allowed himself to believe in. Logan could never imagine a world where he was apart from Remus. Even now he was certain that he was the one that Logan wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

He wasn’t what Logan was expecting, but to date, Remus was the best surprise of Logan’s life.

=+=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cheesy ending to a pretty darn cheesy story. I had so much fun writing this and your guys's comments were so encouraging. Thank you to everyone who leave such nice comments, they really make my day. And to think I used to hate this ship but it's become one of my favorites. Expect more of these two from me because I absolutely adore them. Have a wonderful day/night and I'll see you on my future works!

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N:) Although I wasn't initially the biggest fan, this ship has stolen my heart as of late. As a result, I decided some angst would be fitting for the two. I recognize that this is a fairly basic set-up, but it's one that's been stuck in my head for over a week now so I needed to write it down. I would love to hear what you guys think so far and as always, kudos are appreciated. Have a good day/night :))


End file.
